Daybreak
by Jennifer Louise Cullen
Summary: A fanfic I wrote when I was in Africa. Simply a different Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!
1. The Eve of Our Day

This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!! Please R&R.

I DO NOT own any part of Twilight... sadly. They all belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer!

Daybreak

Chapter 1: The Eve of Our Day

"Are you tired at all Bella?" Edward asked. I shook my head and leaned in to him on my too small bed. He pulled me into the crook of his neck and kissed me softly on the top of my head. We lay there for God knows how long, all you could hear was my breathing and my heartbeat. I broke the perfect silence after a while.

"You could have had a bachelor party if you wanted to" I sighed. Edward laughed and started to shake his head. He rolled over so he was facing me and so he could prop himself up on his elbow. He looked deeply into my eyes and said; Bella, bachelor parties are for men who are sad to see their freedom go away. I on the other hand couldn't be any happier than I am now.

The moment he was done with his melodic speech my alarm went off, telling us both that it was five minutes to midnight. Edward had insisted on leaving at this time so we could surprise each other when we were at the altar. Also it's bad luck too see each other the night before the wedding, well me and Edward weren't that normal. It was simply too painful to be away from each other.

He leaned into me and kissed me so gently I could hardly feel his stone cold marble lips on my skin. He broke the kiss and smiled my favourite crooked smile. He was just too perfect. How on Earth did I end up with him as my fiancé? Lauren still held it against me that I got Edward and she didn't despite her best efforts.

"I'll be waiting for you. Don't make me wait too long" Edward said as he smiled. It still dazzled me as much as it did the first time I saw it. "I'll try. Don't forget I've got Alice doing me up so I look just right." I answered as I rolled my eyes. Edward laughed and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I love you" I whispered.

And before I knew it he was out my window and gone. A sudden feeling of exhaustion washed over me. My last thoughts were of me being Isabella Cullen tomorrow night and not Isabella Swan. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I decided to let the sensation wash over me until I eventually I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Tell us what you think!! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. The Build Up

The second chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did with the last chapter!!

I Don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga... sadly. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2: The Build Up

I must have slept like a baby last night. I overslept majorly. I even had Alice waiting for me to get up. I was really surprised that she didn't wake me. "Morning bride-to-be, finally you're up. I poured you some cornflakes out, there on the kitchen table waiting" Alice said in her melodic voice.

I went into the kitchen and ate my breakfast as quickly as possible. It was only when she walked into the kitchen that I saw what she was wearing. I don't know how anyone would compete with Alice or any of the Cullen family… She looked absolutely stunning! She had her short pixie hair curled in ringlets, which definitely complimented the shape of her face and her dress looked like something that D&G or Versace would have appear on their runways. It was floor length and a light pink oyster colour. It must have cost a fortune! My jaw dropped into a perfect round O when she danced into the kitchen. "Come on Bella, no one will be gawking at me when I'm done with you" She said at human pace.

She pushed me back up the stairs and into the bathroom where she washed my hair, twice. She was so gentle with her marble fingers when running them through my hair. Once she had finished she told me to wrap my hair in a towel and meet her in my room. I slowly walked into my room to find that Alice had already lifted my sweats out for me. I put them on as fast as I could so we could get to the Cullen's house.

Just as I finished putting my t-shirt on I was flying down the stairs and the next thing I knew I was in Alice's Porsche. "I'm still not used to that" I said as I was still breathing heavily. Alice just laughed and speeded away from the house.

As soon as we reached the Cullen's house before I knew it we were in Alice's oversized bathroom. She must have had every type of make-up from every named brand laid out neatly on the counter top. "Hey Alice, Hey Bella" Rosalie said as she flashed us both a brilliant white smile. It was really unlike Rosalie to be nice to me. Alice told her to help by doing my hair. She told her specifically what she wanted and within that second Rosalie was behind me, brushing my hair with the gentlest touch.

After three long hours of being in the bathroom with two people messing about with me, Esme and my mum walked in with a huge clothes covering draped in their arms. "All we need is the dress and you're all ready to get married" Esme said. I was pulled across the hall into Rosalie's room- human pace as Renee didn't know about the whole vampire situation-and helped by four of my favourite people into my Vivienne Westwood wedding dress. Alice had helped me choose it from her latest season. Thank God I didn't see the price, I really didn't want to know how much Edward had paid for it. "You are now officially done Bella" Alice spoke, proud of her work.

I turned around and saw a girl who looked like an A-lister! Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few ringlets loose at the front. Her dress was long and had some sort of beaded pattern which shown a rose and other things. It was only till Esme and my mother started to sob that I realised that the A-lister in the mirror was me! "You look beautiful" My mother managed to choke out. She hugged me and went downstairs to take a seat next to Phil and Charlie. Esme soon followed.

When there was just me, Rosalie and Alice left in the room Rosalie walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back then she placed a small family kiss on my cheek-to my surprise-and then she was gone. Why was she being so nice to me? Was she starting to finally accept me and be the sister she soon would be? "Are you ready? Don't want to keep Edward waiting" Alice said as she hugged me, a bit tighter than Rosalie. I nodded, she took my hand and walked to the stairs with me.

She walked down a few and clapped her hands. I heard people standing up from their chairs and then silence. Oh my God, this was it.

OK. so the next chapter is the wedding... Obviously. Tell me what you think!


	3. I Do

WEDDING TIME! Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R!

All the following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3: I Do

I froze at the stair case, knowing what I had to try and do without falling. One step at a time I chanted to myself. Rosalie's fingers hit the first key on the piano and she started to play the Bridal March. All eyes were on me.

As my feet touched the carpet of the Cullen's open planned ground floor the feeling of relief washed over me. All I had to do now was walk gracefully to Edward….. how on Earth was I going to do that in these Manolo Blahnik skyscrapers.

I actually managed to get to Edward, with a little stumble which I covered up quite well. Although with most guests having perfect vision they probably noticed. When I finally reached Edward after what felt like forever, he held out his hand for me and I took it on the step which it could just about reach it. He smiled his crooked smile for and I replied with a smile. Although my smile could never match his.

When the minister had welcomed everyone and said everything he needed to say the part me and Edward were most looking forward to came around. The "I Do" part. "Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife. And promise to love and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live" The minister asked Edwards eyes were filled with nothing but pure love and adoration. He looked deeply into my eyes and said "I do". Now it was my turn. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be oyur lawfully wedded husband. And promise to love and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live." The minister asked me as he looked to me.

I stared into Edwards eyes and looked at him knowing with all my heart that these next two words would bind us both together forever. "I do" I said as a waterfall of tears fell from my eyes. I gladly let them fall, I'd been holding them back too long. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister smiled.

Everybody broke into a huge wave of applause when Edward kissed me. It was so slow and unrushed. I had to break away from the kiss so I could gasp for air. We walked back down the aisle together in linked arms. Everyone threw confetti over us. Both of us laughing and smiling.

The Cullens minus Edward put all the chairs away from the ceremony away and upstairs into a spare room. The space would be used for a dancefloor. Emmett being a party lover assigned himself as the DJ. He loved to tease me so that's just what he did when the party started.

What'd ya think? Thanks for reading!! :) :P


	4. Nervous

Enjoy it people. Don't forget to R&R.

All these lovely characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4: Nervous

The lights were dimmed with strobe lighting bouncing off every wall in all different colours. They maintained a steady rhythm to every song which played.

"Everyone, please clear the floor so the newlyweds can have their first dance together" Emmet boomed into the microphone. Edward took my hand and pulled us into the middle of the floor. I listened to the song that was now our song. So Close by Jon McLaughlin. Perfect for me and Edward. We waltzed around slowly, I decided that we needed to be closer. I put my head on his shoulder which made our bodies in contact with each other.

"You look absolutely stunning, Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered in my ear with his head nestled on my left shoulder. I smiled at my new name. It made me jump a little, although I must say I did like the sound of it. I saw Emmett being replaced by Jasper in the DJ booth and straight away I knew what was coming. A big cheesy grin plastered over his face as he slowly walked towards me. "Yo, let me dance with my new baby sister. It may be my last chance to make her blush." He boomed.

When Emmett reached us Edward handed me over to him and whispered to me; you look beautiful when you blush. That made me go even redder than I already was! Emmett picked me up in a bear style hug and started to swing me around. My legs were going in the opposite direction to me and my new big brother. "Emmett put her down now!" Alice screamed.

A look of worry covered Emmett's face. I would never expect Emmett to be afraid of the tiny Alice. All of us found it quite funny, it was then that I realised that she wanted a boogie with her new sister. She dragged me away from Emmet; she told him that his style of "dancing" would mess up my hair. Rosalie joined us dancing too. She was being so nice to me lately, almost too nice. It even shocked the Cullen's of her apparent attitude to me.

The time for dinner past quickly. Only Edward was being generous and eating the food, his face was priceless every time he swallowed.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" I asked as I ate some chicken. He turned towards me and smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Why wouldn't I be? I want nothing more than to give you as many human experiences as possible before you become like me" He replied as he brushed a piece of hair to the back of my ear. "This is the only one I want before I become immortal. Are you scared or nervous?" I asked. Edwards face went solemn. He just nodded. He was such a worrier. My wellbeing was all that mattered to him.

After we cut the cake and said goodbye to all of the Cullens immortal friends it was time for me and Edward to embarque on our honeymoon (which to me was an unknown destination). I had no idea where in the world we were going. He was a vampire after all so we could end up in Atlantis!

Renee took me upstairs with Esme to help me get out of my dress. Both of them couldn't stop babbling about how proud they were of their children. After almost half an hour of the mothers meeting I finally got changed into a pair of Apple Bottom jeans and a ruffled light blue top. Alice said that Edward always liked me in that specific colour.

I went down the stairs and saw Edward waiting for me by the porch. I didn't like to keep him waiting so I jogged towards him and took hold of his hand instantly. The Cullens waved me and Edward off as we speeded off down the earthy road in his Volvo until we hit the bi-pass that lead to the highway.

I heard a howling noise in the woods as we past them. A tsunami of memories came flooding back to me. I thought I locked them away so I would never remember them. "Are you alright?" Edward asked as he rubbed my hand. I nodded and we carried onto Port Angeles Airport to set off on our honeymoon.

Honeymoon's next. it'll be up ASAP! :)


	5. Experiences

Aww. the newlyweds are off to their honeymoon destination. Enjoy.

Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful things to do with Twilight.

Chapter 5: Experiences

We got delayed in the airport for two hours. Edward wasn't happy about this what so ever.

When we boarded the cabin crew sent us to the front of the plane into a private part of first class. God knows how much the Cullens forked out for this. The seats were really comfy and roomy. I got tired on the way so I curled up into Edwards arms and fell asleep instantly. When I woke we were on a different plane. He must have carried me through the terminal in which ever airport we were previously in.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I begged. He said we were on our way to Rio De Janerio, but that's not where we were spending our honeymoon. When we landed in Rio, we jumped a taxi to the harbour where a small but luxurious boat was waiting for us. Edward gracefully jumped down from the pier into the boat then turned around and helped me into it. He started the boat and then before I knew it we were surrounded by nothing but ocean. I waited about ten minutes then Edward broke the silence. "Bella, look over there. That's where we're spending our honeymoon. Isle Esme" He smiled. I looked and the silhouette of an island emerged from the middle of the ocean. Edward told me that Carlisle bought it for Esme for her 30th vampire birthday. Who get's and island as a birthday gift?

We pulled up about 30 meters out and walked along the small pier which floated on the ocean. Edward pulled both cases along with one hand and scooped me up in the other. He carried me through the deep jungle when until he stopped at an exact smaller replica of the Cullens house. As we reached the house the lights were dimmed with a few windows open. A sensation of nervousness rushed through me and down to my stomach. Edward, on the other hand looked so serene and calm, he must have been hiding the worry somewhere deep down inside.

When we walked into the house Edward left the cases near the bed and set me down with him stood right in front of me. "Bella, I tried to make everything right to make this easier for both of us. I was wondering of you would want to come and take a swim with me?" he said sheepishly. It was so unlike him , the worry was showing a hell of a lot more now. I nodded my head and Edward was already out the door and his discarded shirt on the floor.

I opened my bag which Alice told me to keep with me and took out my brush and other things. I ran to the bathroom with my hands both full. My hair was really knotty. It hurt quite a bit as I brushed it. I brushed my teeth twice, just to make sure. When I was putting my things away, I noticed a few blue boxes with a pregnancy tester in each one. Why would Alice pack a pregnancy test for me? It was impossible for a human to get pregnant with a vampire…. wasn't it?

As I stepped out towards the bedroom, I wrapped a cream coloured towel round me and a huge wave of nerves came running to my stomach. How did movie stars do this?

After I psyched myself up I walked towards the French doors and out to the beach, Edward was stood in the sea in waist deep water. I threw the towel off and onto the big tree which contained all of Edwards clothes.

I walked into the sea to join Edward at his side. He was staring up at the moon. It made his skin look like marble. "I would say it's beautiful, but it's nothing compared to you standing here." He said as he turned to face me. "Do you know why Alice packed a pregnancy test for me? Have you had any visions of me carrying our child?" I asked eager to know the answer.

His face looked puzzled. His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "I asked Carlisle if it was possible for you to get pregnant with me and he heard a rumour from some of his Amazon friends that there's a cross breeded boy named Nahuel. Maybe Alice over heard our conversation. It never really crossed my mind of us two starting a family. Did you ever think about it?" He asked. I shook my head. I thought to myself thought, it would be nice to have children with Edward. I could picture our family portrait now. "It would be nice though. To have a family, it never really crossed my mind though. Would you like to have children?" I asked. "With you, yes. We will try. Even if it takes a thousand times. We will leave here with you pregnant if that's what you want" He spoke. I nodded and smiled at him. It was as if he could read my mind at this very moment.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could feel the restraint but he promised me this one little thing and I would get it. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled us into the deeper water.

I woke up in the huge round white bed curled up to Edward. I knew he knew I was awake. He gently pulled me closer to him and I nestled my head in the crook of his neck. He turned his head towards me and whispered thank you in my ear. "No, thank you. You've kept your promise that's all I wanted." I replied.

All Edward was worried about was me being hurt during the process of the promise. He kissed me and went into the kitchen where he started making me an omelette. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I smelt the omelette cooking. For someone who didn't eat Edward was an exceptional cook.

I dried myself off and looked in the mirror. No bruises were apparent so Edward had managed to keep his promise without hurting me at all! I put my black silky robe on and went to the kitchen where I devoured my omelette in two minutes. It was only when Edward and I went to get properly dressed that I noticed the huge layer of duck feathers on the on the floor and bed. "What happened here? Did we do this last night?" I asked, my face blushing something chronic. Edward rolled his eyes and turned away. I'd never seen him embarrassed before, it was new to me. "I bit a few pillows to restrain myself from hurting you" he answered, firmly. My eyes widened at the shock. I must have been so distracted last night, I can't blame myself.

"Do you want to go see the island or swim with the dolphins?" Edward asked me just as I finished putting my top on. "Sunbathing sounds good too you know" I replied. Edward was smiling at me and then before I knew it he was out the doors with two towels and laying them out on the beach. I saw him patting the towel next to him which was meant for me.

I walked out with my iPod in one hand and my old tatty copy of Wuthering Heights and sat down next to him. He took his shirt off just before I reached him. I took mine off to reveal my baby blue bikini top that I was wearing. I lay down with my iPod earphone in one ear and started to enjoy the blazing Brazilian sun.

So, what'd ya think?? R&R please! :P


	6. Activities

ENJOY readers!

All this belongs to S.M.

Chapter 6: Activities

"Are you not bored?"Edward asked me. I shook my head and got up. I took my shorts off so I was just wearing my bikini. "Do you want to go for a swim? I said as I looked at the crystal clear sea. Edward got up and walked with me towards the surf. He ran in at human pace and dived into the water. I shortly followed him.

He kissed me whilst we were under the water. He took us really far out so I couldn't stand up. We both went back up for air which only one of us needed. Edward told me to take a deep breath and go under with him. He took me almost to the bottom and pointed to the colourful stream of tropical fish. There were so many types. I smiled and he took me to the top for some air. He took me to the sand and lay me down with him at the side of me. I turned over so I could see him. He smiled at me and then kissed me.

I felt the rush of adrenaline that I felt first night we were here return as both of us knew where this was going. It was late night when I woke up next to Edward in the bed after our "busy" afternoon I felt so sick it was unreal! I sat up instantly and Edward put his arm around me seeing if I was ok. I got out of bed and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the en suite bathroom. I vomited over the toilet whilst Edward held my knotty hair.

Once I was done my breathing was heavy. Edward cradled me in his arms on the floor rocking me back and forwards. He carried me back into our bed and hummed me my lullaby until I fell into unconsciousness in his arms.

The next day I woke up feeling as if I could eat a banquet! I ate three eggs, an omelette and two rounds of toast for my breakfast. Why on earth would I be like this? Edward wondered about me too.

I wanted to see the island today so I and Edward went into the deep jungle and saw so many animals that I never even know existed. We even stayed in a cove whilst a storm passed over. We were in there for over an hour. We had to "occupy" ourselves somehow.

When we got back we went straight to bed. I fell asleep on Edwards back as he carried me from the cove to the house. It was on the other side of the island and we did have a busy day so I was extremely tired.

I woke up the next morning felling hungry again. I ate even more than I ate the previous day! What was wrong with me? I didn't have a clue and neither did Edward! That was rare.

"What would you like to do today, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked as I got up from the island counter. I shrugged my shoulders at him. "You decide, I've chosen what we've been doing for the last week. I think you should get a say" I replied. He laughed, coyly as he smirked at me and took me into the blue room and immediately closed the door.

After our blissful morning we went to play with the dolphins, or I did because when Edward was near them, they swam away as if a shark was coming! We bathed in the natural rock pool which felt like you were having hydrotherapy for a few hours, just talking about us and if we did start a family. Both of us wanted it. Even though neither of us really thought about becoming a mother or father. I kept on dreaming of Edward in the hospital holding our baby just after I had give birth. His eyes full of love and adoration. Twins seemed to keep on popping up too.

There's a few hints to what's gonna happen in future chapters. R&R please! ;)


	7. A Family

Here it is... Hope you guys enjoy it!! :)

Anything to do with the Twilight Saga belongs to S.M.

Chapter 7: A Family

I woke in the white room with a note left for me next to my pillow. I read it and it said:

Bella, I've just gone to the mainland to do some hunting. I promise I'll be back when you wake. I love you, Edward.

I put the TV on as I didn't feel tired anymore. Even though it was half past two in the morning. I watched an episode of True Blood on Fox, finally Sookie and Bill get together, or that's what seemed to be going on anyway. TV shopping ads came next. I despised these so much.

I decided to go and make myself a Rustlers burger in the microwave. I waffled half of it down and then I suddenly realised that the inside wasn't cooked so I threw uneaten half away and hoped that the half I'd eaten wouldn't affect me.

I went back to bed and put an episode of Family Guy on. Stewie Kills Lois, one of the best ones. I drifted off into unconsciousness just as Lois walked into the court room.

I woke up and the sun was high in the sky. I looked at the clock next to the bed; it read 13:30pm. I slept for over 10 hours!

Edward was in the sitting room, I could hear the surround sound booming and Dakota Fanning speaking as he was watching PUSH. All of a sudden it had become his favourite film. I once overheard Carlisle saying he thought Dakota was a vampire as she never ate at award nights and that her eyes were a gold colour like him and the rest of the Cullens.

I sat up just as I was about to get out of bed and a sudden motion of vertigo hit me. Before my back could hit the bed, Edward was there supporting me. "Are you alright love?" He asked me, his face plastered with worry. I nodded and tried to imitate his crooked smile. It failed miserably. He picked me up and carried me into the living room and set me down on the huge white corner couch.

He flicked CNN news on to see what was happening in the outside world. We'd been so busy on the island that we both forgot what day and date was. When the news reporter said what date it was it hit me straight away. I was over a week late! "Wait here, I'll only be a few minutes" I told him. When I ran to the bathroom I fished out the Clearblue pregnancy test that Alice or someone else had packed for me. Once I had taken the test I sat on the bathroom floor eager to find out what the result was. A knock on the door sounded and I shouted come in. Edward walked in slowly and sat down next to me on the floor. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

We watched the clock go round for five minutes. It seemed like forever until the small stick had some word or words in it. I picked it up and looked at the result. It sadly told me that I wasn't carrying Edwards's child….yet. My face was covered in a waterfall of tears within seconds. I handed the test to Edward and he threw it on the floor as soon as he read the result. "Bella, don't worry. We can try again. You still want this don't you as much as me?" He spoke. I nodded my head and wrapped myself in his arms.

He picked me up bridal style and before I knew it we were on the white bed with Edward's lips crushing mine. I kissed back and hoped that this time round we would be successful in creating our family.

I woke wrapped in Edward's arms. He kissed the back of my head and said; good morning, Mrs Cullen. I smiled and rolled over so I was facing him. His ever perfect features were glistening in the sunlight. He looked like a god. He asked me if I wanted anything to eat, I shook my head. For the first time whilst we were on this island I wasn't hungry.

He got out of bed with just the khaki ¾ shorts he packed on. He looked good in practically anything. He walked into the living room and put his other favourite film on, Monsters Inc. He only said it was his favourite because it reminded him of me and him. Edward being Sulley and me being Boo. We watched it from beginning to end and I must say Pixar rules!

It was five minutes past six when the film finished. So I decided to take a long soak in the hot-tub. I wore my sapphire bikini in the tub whilst Edward wore his red trunks. I met him in the tub as he used his inhuman speed to beat me to it. He smiled at me when I got in and curled up to him. As it was outside on the decking before the beach we watched the stars and moon come out after the blissful time had passed. I hoped that this time or the last time had worked. I don't know what I would do with myself if it didn't. I didn't want to let Edward down again the way I had last time.

After our few hours in the hot-tub we both went to bed. If Edward could feel tired he would be shattered. I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow. A few weeks past and I was late again. I was praying when I was waiting for the test to reveal the answer that it would come back positive. I was on my own for a while as Edward needed to hunt so it would be a surprise for him to come home to. I looked after five minutes and praise the lord I was pregnant! I was carrying Edward's child, no OUR child right this moment.

Two minutes later Edward walked in. I was leaning against the bathroom door with my arms folded and the test in my inside arm so it was hidden. When Edward found me his face was puzzled. His brow was furrowed as he walked over to me. I tried to make my face look mischievous, but failed. I broke into a huge smile.

"I have a present for you" I said, still trying my best to be mischievous. Edward closed his eyes and held out his hands. I placed the test facing downward in them and told him to open. He picked it up and turned it over. His eyes then filled up with love, if he could cry he would have. He picked me up and swung me round the living room. I don't know how we didn't break anything. He lifted me higher up so I my head was resting on his shoulder. He whispered in my ear; thank you, Bella. So very much. I smiled and then crushed his lips to mine.

His mobile rang on the kitchen counter. I had to break the kiss, not only because of the phone but from the lack of oxygen! I picked up the phone and a sweet pixie voice came known. Alice. "Congratulations!" she shouted. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I wondered if the rest of the Cullens knew about this. She told me only she knows and she won't tell anyone until we return home. I put her onto Edward; they were talking so fast that I couldn't understand what they were saying! Stupid human ears.

After he put the phone down he told me he was going to call the airport in Rio and arrange a flight home for tomorrow. He started to pack our cases in the bedroom. He was done within ten minutes! I sat down on the couch in the living room. Edward sat next to me as we watched an episode of BONES. After Brennan and Booth solved the case I drifted off into unconsciousness in Edwards arms.

What'd ya think? Please R&R! :P


	8. Announcement

Time to tell....

All of the characters in this belongs to S.M.

Chapter 8: Announcement

When I woke up we were in the airport at the gate. We boarded the plane and set off straight away. We were in Houston before I knew it and back in Forks even sooner. We met the Cullens at the airport. When we seen them waiting for us all of their faces were puzzled and confused. All except for Alice. She kept her promise in not telling.

I ran to her and hugged her as if it was the last thing I would do. She whispered in my ear: congratulations. You're going to be a mum really soon, Bella. I chuckled at what she said. Rosalie was next up. She hugged me even tighter than Alice! What was with all the lovey dovey Rosalie?

We travelled home with Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes in perfect silence. It only seemed like we were in the car two minutes and we were back at the Cullen's house.

I got out as Esme held the door for me and walked with her to the porch. She smiled at me, but it was a worried and confused smile. When we walked in, all of them except for Edward and I took a seat either on the floor or on the couch.

Edward stood next to me with his hand in mine and both of us took a deep breath-I was the only one though who actually needed it. He gave me a reassuring nod before he started to speak. "Me and Bella have some fantastic news, we didn't even know that it was possible though" He said confidently. He turned to look at me and gave me another reassuring nod that was telling me to tell the news.

"I'm pregnant. You're all going to be Aunties and Uncles!" I said happily Alice ran over to me. I braced myself for the impact but I found her kneeling down hugging my stomach. Everyone looked at her as if she had two heads. "Erm…. Alice, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, she sounded her normal arrogant self. "I'm hugging the baby or babies" She answered as if it made the most sense in the world. Everyone laughed and before I knew it everyone was giving me and Edward a family hug.

If Esme could cry she would have. You could hear small sobs escaping from her mouth. Carlisle asked Edward to his office, I got really worried at this point but Alice, Rosalie and Esme came to my rescue as they said they would listen in for me. We stood outside the oak office and listened carefully. Thank the lord, they were talking about the baby and how long it would be till it was here. It was already obvious that it was half vampire and half human. Edward walked out and pulled me aside. "Carlisle will need to do some tests to see how far along you are. He'll need to take some _amniotic fluid to see. He's also going to do an ultra sound tomorrow so he can tell us what we're having." He spoke. _

When he said he wanted some amniotic fluid that meant I had to have a needle through my belly and into our child's home- for now. Edward kissed me. When he broke the kiss he pulled me into his arms and into a hug. He really was going to be a Father and I was going to be a Mother. Soon or not, we were going to be parents! He seemed happy that this was going to happen.

When we walked away and into the living room, Emmett had already put on the Lakers game on. They were winning, thank God. If they weren't, seeing Emmett in that state of mind wasn't pretty at all. I was in a way looking forward to seeing my ultra sound, but also nervous. I didn't want anything to go wrong with the pregnancy.

We went to bed quite early as Edward wanted to thank me in his own way. I woke in the middle of the night feeling so sick I vomited almost four times during the night. I'd seen this in the movies though. Pregnant women vomit and cry a lot, hormones are through the roof and etc etc.

I woke up at nine am. Carlisle had already taken the amniotic fluid when I was sleeping, thank the lord. I would have deafened everyone who lived in Forks if I was awake during that part of our day. Carlisle and Edward walked through the door together smiles on both their faces. "Ahh Bella you're awake. I've already taken the fluid, hence the small plasters on your stomach and you'll be pleased to know everything is alright, but not normal. The foetus or foetuses have 24 pairs of chromosomes like the wolf packs and are developing rapidly. I've estimated that they will be arriving within two months." He said, formally.

"Carlisle has the ultrasound all set up. We could go and have it now or we can do it after breakfast, your choice. "He smiled. "Now" I said instantly. A hint of urgency escaping my lips. We went upstairs and everything was set up like a hospital. The machine was at the end of the room waiting for me.

I ran to the bed and lifted up my pyjama top. Edward and Carlisle were there just after me. Edward sat on the right side of the bed and took my hand giving me a dazzling smile at the same time. Carlisle rubbed the jelly on my belly and pressed the hand held part of the device on my lower belly. I looked at the screen and started to hear something beautiful through the speakers…

OK. Cliff hanger! LOL. Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R! :)


	9. Child or Children, Boy or Girl?

It's all revealed now!! Enjoy it!

Everything in the Twiverse belongs to S.M.

Chapter 9: Child or Children, Boy or Girl?

I heard the sound of heartbeats. I don't know how many but I started to cry instantly. Carlisle rubbed the camera over my belly to different places and a smile was growing on his modelesque face.

"Everything looks fine to me. How much would you like to know?" He asked us. "Everything" we both said in unison. "Well, you are having a boy. But you are also having a girl too. You're having twins Bella" he said proudly. My eyes widened and my mouth went into a round O which shaped itself into a smile. I looked at Edward and I threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. Oh my God, I was having twins! A boy and a girl. How much better could it get.

"I should have you know that they're extremely healthy. You two had better find some names for the tykes" Carlisle said as Edward and I shared a small kiss.

We went downstairs and found that breakfast waiting for me in a small cereal bowl, courtesy of Alice and Rosalie. Edward left us; he passed Esme in the entrance to the kitchen and nodded his head to her. They all took a seat at the table waiting to hear the news. "What do you want to know?" I asked, teasing them. "Everything" Esme said, sounding ecstatic. "And don't leave any details out." Rosalie added.

"Well… the pregnancy is fine and well. I'm having twins, a boy and a girl!" I shouted. All of their eyes lit up when I said the word "twins". All of them were asking me all sorts of questions. The ones that stood out were; have you chosen names and how long will it be until they both arrive. I said no (obviously) to the name one and told them all two months is all we had until Edward and I were parents.

Alice skipped off first and said; I'm going to plan their rooms, Esme come and help. You too Rose, let Bella eat. I smiled and nodded to them all. I waited until they'd all left until I started to eat. After a few bites Edward was sitting opposite me. "I thought of a good name for a girl. Do you want to hear it?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. I nodded and he said; what about Ruh-nez-mee? Spelt R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E. I loved the sound of it and how he'd fit both our mothers names together. I smiled at him. "I love it. What about the boy?" I asked. He shrugged at me. "What about Edward Leo Cullen? You always said that the "lion" fell in love with the "lamb" and with Leo meaning lion it sounds good." I said. "I love it" He answered smiling at me. So that was it the names sorted out. But, hang on what about Renesmee's middle name? What would we do about that? Well she had our mothers names joined so if we joined our father's names together what would that become? Carlie? "Edward, you know for Renesmee's middle name what about Carlie? I tried to join our father's names together. What do you think?" I asked. He nodded in a way that said a definite yes. I was so happy our children had names. Now we could refer to them as their names and not "the foetus" or "foetuses".

The day passed quickly. But I seemed to be vomiting a lot more often. Almost everyone was getting especially concerned. Not only about me, but for my babies; Edward and Renesmee. After each meal I had I was being sick. I wasn't ill though. What was happening? Edward called Carlisle to our room and told him to look at my stomach. I was stood in the door way. When I saw Carlisle coming towards us I lifted my top and revealed a small, but very defined bump. I smiled and my hand automatically cradled it. I was rubbing and patting it lightly. "Is this normal for a pregnancy like this Carlisle? She already has a baby bump!" He said, smiling his o so dazzling smile. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen a pregnancy like this one. I suppose it must be. Oh and about the vomiting, me and Alice were talking and she said that the babies may want blood. She must have had a vision of you drinking blood." He said, his professional voice coming about. " I'll do whatever it takes to make Renesmee and Edward healthy" I replied. Carlisle nodded and walked away. When he was at the staircase he turned back towards me and Edward. "By the way, nice names" Carlisle said, his old self coming back from being the professional doctor. Edward and I chuckled.

"Being pregnant really take it out of you, I'm going to bed now" I said kissing him lightly on the cheeks. I fell asleep as soon as I lay down on the bed. As usual I fell asleep in Edwards's arms although his hands weren't around my torso as usual. They were resting on my bump. They were rubbing it so softly it was soothing for all three of us. I fell asleep to my lullaby. I slept so much that night I woke up at 11:30 rather than 09:30. I got up and noticed that Edward was still rubbing my bump. "Good morning sweetheart. Do you want any breakfast or would you rather wait for dinner?" He asked and greeted me.

I told him that I wanted some breakfast and have dinner after it. Even though it would only be an hour and ½ in between them both. Edward said he would be waiting for me downstairs in the kitchen with my omelette.

I got up out of bed and noticed that my bump had grown about two centimetres. I was almost half an inch now. At least they were both strong and healthy. I went to the bathroom to wash myself and clean my teeth. I even managed to do it without being sick! I went downstairs to meet Edward and Alice at the breakfast table. My ham and cheese omelette was devoured by me in about a minute, maybe less. Both of them were laughing at me.

We went into the living room and started to watch Mamma Mia! We all loved a good musical, even Emmett and Jasper sat through what they called torture. I was sick when Sophie and Donna sang "Slipping through My Fingers" and when everyone sang "When All is Said & Done". Esme said that Alice had a vision of me drinking blood again.

"Alice, Esme said you saw me drinking blood. Is that true" I asked. She nodded at me and Edward who was behind me with his hands resting on my bump. "Carlisle, go and get it, Esme told me you had some stashed in the hospitalized room. You know just in case." I instructed.

Edward looked concerned at me. I knew he was worried for the three of us but he really didn't need to. I went and sat down next to Rosalie who put her hand on mine. "You don't have to do this, we can find another way around it" She said I shook my head and said; No I want to. Bring on the blood. My first vampiric act.

Everyone except Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie left the room when the small cup of blood entered with Edward. It had a lid on it and a straw for me to drink from. "Don't think about it Bella. It'll be gone before you know it." Edward encouraged me. I plugged my nose and started to suck up the blood. I didn't stop as I kept telling myself to keep going until I finished the cup. Before I knew it, it was all gone and I was gasping for oxygen. Edward took the cup away from me and put it in the dish washer immediately. I whispered to Rosalie and Alice that I wanted more and they just laughed.

I saw Rosalie at the door before I heard a knock, but as she got there the knock sounded. She opened the door to three people. I heard her say something like; you know you three stink. Go take a bath in the river or something. It was then that I saw the three unwanted- by Rosalie- visitors.

Did you enjoy it?? R&R please! ;)


	10. Trouble Brewing

This chapter is really short. I was on my way home from Africa when i was doing this. I had my iPod with me so i could still write. LOL. Enjoy!

All these wonderful characters belong to S.M. :P

Chapter 10: Trouble Brewing

The three people who I saw shocked me. They hated the Cullen's and hated me for siding with them. A tall person with short black hair pushed passed Rosalie and then the other two followed. "Jacob, Leah, Seth? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

Leah told us something along the lines of; there's been some rumours floating around that you and your leech-lover were back from your honeymoon. And you were still human. The rest of the pack didn't dare come because of the rancid smell. But we were brave enough to hack it. "So why are you still human? Wasn't there a deal that you marry the blood-sucker and you become one of them straight after?" Jacob asked me looking confused. I nodded and said; the thing is Jake, when you're like the Cullen's your organs are frozen but when your human there active. I have to keep mine active for a few months because, well…. I'm having mine and Edward's babies.

All three of them looked shocked when I said that. All of them were asking how it was possible. We answered them by saying we don't know which in effect was the truth. "We can't go back to La Push; they'll want to kill the Cullen's after they hear this." Seth said. "We'll make a perimeter round the area so we can keep an eye out for the rest of the pack." Leah added. Jacob nodded and told Leah that he'd run with her now and Seth could stay near the river.

After Jacob and Leah left but before Seth went outside to phase so he could keep in contact with both of the running two. "Seth wait. Take this basket of clothes out for you three; they're freshly washed so you can put them on after the job's done." Esme said, love filling her eyes. Seth nodded and took the basket off her. He took off out the door. Rosalie slammed the door shut. It slammed against the wall so hard, I heard the glass from the windows shatter.

"Honestly Rosalie, they're doing us a favour. Be nice" Carlisle said Rosalie rolled her eyes like a typical teenager. "Stupid mongrels. The nerve they have, barging into our home." She said as if someone in the room committed a crime. "Rosalie clean that glass up this instant. I will not have my home looking like bombs hit it." Esme demanded. Everyone chuckled at Rosalie's response, which sounded like a moaning noise.

The next capter will be up soon so keep checking! Thanks fo reading!!


	11. Clock Watching

Get's good here! LOL. Enjoy, don't forget to R&R!

All of the Twilight Saga belongs to S.M.

Chapter 11: Clock Watching

Edward had his arm around me whilst on the sofa and the other resting on my bump. He was rubbing it in a soothing way. It was only till Alice gasped that the silence broke out. "Alice? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I asked her panicking. Everyone's face matched hers. Happy, gleaming and smiling. I looked around to see everyone staring at my slightly rounded belly. Edward turned to face me and put both his hands on my bump. The coldness was a little shock but nothing I couldn't handle. "I, I mean we can hear the twins heart beats" It's so strong almost as strong as the wolves! I smiled and stood up

"She's grown" Alice smiled. I saw Carlisle go to the kitchen and come back within the second. He held in his hand a ruler. I understood what he wanted to do straight away. He wanted to see how much I'd grown. I stood up and rolled my top up so my bump was exposed. I had grown and quite a bit.

Carlisle put the wooden ruler on my belly, it measured 25cm. Carlisle said that that was about 10 inches which is the equivalent to week 20 in a normal pregnancy. He also said that, the size of the twins is about the size of a grapefruit. That means they're going to be huge when they're born. "Carlisle, how big will the twins be when they're born and how on earth am I going to give birth to them?" I asked. Before he could answer I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the kitchen sink as I simply wouldn't make it to the bathroom. Edward followed me into the kitchen. He held my hair for me, I told him that he didn't have to see this but he insisted on staying to look after me.

When I was finished Esme, Emmett and Jasper had gone out. I assumed they went to hunt; it must have been ages since they fed themselves. Carlisle and Alice were sat down on the couch. "Carlisle, we have to do something about Bella's vomiting. How will she give birth? Both of us need to know." Edward asked as he walked with me back into the living room with me his arms around my waist and bump.

"Well at this rate, unless you want Bella to lose half a gallon of blood then she'll be pushing the babies out and I will be delivering." Carlisle said. Edward's eyes almost popping out of his head. "Or the other option to get the twins out safely is for Bella to have a caesarean. It'll have to be done with local anaesthetic so Bella will be asleep" Carlisle said with his professional doctors' tone, coming through.

My reaction to the operation news was horrific. I wanted to give birth to the twins like a normal mother would. With Edward at my side, holding my hand whilst our children entered the world. "I don't want to be asleep whilst Renesmee and Edward are born. I want to hear their first irritated cries and see them. So what if I lose blood, I won't be needing it. Edward can change me…. Remember part of our deal" I objected.

"Fine, we'll do it Bella's way." Edward said slowly with a sigh. I smiled and turned my head round to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I smiled at him and I was rewarded with one of my favourite crooked smiles. He leaned down to rest his head on my shoulder I heard him whisper to me; are you sure, it doesn't have to be like this. I nodded and replied in a whisper that I knew only Edward would be able to hear; I'm sure darling. You can keep your promise too. It won't be the same if I don't actually "give birth" to them. You know. He chuckled at my response.

The evening passed us by quickly. The three wolves came to see us. They said that it would be safe for the rest of the Cullen's to hunt. Rosalie, Alice and Edward refused as they wanted to be here to watch me and the twins grow. I found that exceptionally nice. Rose and Alice had taken the Aunty thing quite well.

I went to bed early again. About half nine to be exact. Edward always came with me. I woke up at half past one to find Edward not by my side. I heard some talking going on downstairs so I decided I wanted to know what all the commotion was about.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stay here and let them attack us when nothing has been done!" I heard Rosalie cry out. As I was walking down the stairs Edward's shot to me. He was by me before I could even blink. "Bella, go back to bed. You don't need to know any of this." Edward said as he smiled at me. I shook my head and said, so everybody could hear; what's going on? I noticed that the three from La Push were here. Jacob stepped forward with Leah and Seth at his flanks. "The pack thinks that your… egh… children are a threat because they're half vampire. They want to come over here and tear everyone apart, including you! We're doing extra rounds with Emmett and Jasper, they both wanted to help us out." Jacob informed me. My mouth went to a rounded O shape from the shock. What were we meant to do? "What are we going to do then?" I asked Jake. "We're going to meet the pack in the woods. Sam's leading and forcing the rest of them into this, so we're going to reason with them." He replied. Edward told me that he wasn't going with them. He said he would hate for something to happen to me whilst he was out.

"I'll meet you upstairs" I told him. He nodded as I turned around. Alice shouted me as I was climbing the stairs; you've grown again, the twins will be here sooner than anticipated. I had a vision. I saw you like me holding them and cradling them, it was so sweet. I smiled and hugged her. She pecked me on the cheek and wished me good night. I went back to bed and fell into unconsciousness the minute my head hit the pillow.

When I woke it was my normal waking time. I didn't vomit or have vertigo in the morning which was an improvement.

The days started to get into a similar routine- watching TV, drinking blood, vomiting every now and again and finally being with Edward and my family. Before I knew it I was waking up to a Monday morning! Where had the past four days gone?

I was huge now. I couldn't walk around without having to cradle my swollen belly. I couldn't even see my feet. This wasn't very good because being accident prone didn't help. I've fell- well almost- about three times, luckily either Edward, Rosalie, Alice or Esme have been there to catch me. I noticed that I had a few bruises on my bumped belly. They were like a purpley colour, they didn't hurt they were just there. Both me and Edward put them aside as we both knew I only had a few days left of being mortal so we decided to take full advantage of them. We spent them mostly in our bedroom.

Two days passed quickly. After a tiring day I found a patch of water in the bed sheets. Edward hadn't noticed it as he was giving Wuthering Heights a chance so he spent his nights on our bed sat up reading. I woke at ten minutes past three. And told him straight away, my words were quite blurry as I was still tired.

He cradled me to Carlisle and Esme's room where Carlisle was reading an old, tatted book and Esme was drawing some sort of blue prints. Wonder what they were for? Edward barged through the door, almost knocking it out of its hinges. "Carlisle, Bella's water has broke." He said urgency appearing in his voice. He told Edward to put me down because if the contraptions start the position I was in wouldn't help.

I walked carefully to the hospitalized room on the second floor and took my place on the bed. Edward sat beside me. Every single Cullen followed in to see me and Edward. Esme would have been crying by now if she could have.

They all helped out in some way. Edward was in charge of staying with me- obviously. Alice and Rosalie were in charge of getting the pain killers, Emmett and Jasper were there to make sure I was entertained and Esme helped Carlisle with all the medical jargon.

I was 8cm dilated at ten past ten in the morning. I was exhausted and my contraptions were insanely painful. I screamed each time. Squeezing Edwards hand, if I could break his bones he would need serious bone reconstruction in his right hand. At two in the afternoon I hit ten centimetres dilation. This was it.

Dun, Dun, Duuhhh! Clff hanger for y'all. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Parents & Promises

Ok... so the chapter name sorta gives it away, LOL. Enjoy!

The Twilight Saga belongs to S.M.

Chapter 12: Parents & Promises

Carlisle had brought the stirrups towards the bed which was now in more of a chair position. Everyone left the room apart from Edward and Carlisle. The blood I would lose would be too much to handle for them. O well, I would see them soon enough.

"Bella, when the next contraption hits I want you to push for me as hard as possible" he said with his mouth and head covered by the sheet which limited my view.

The contraption felt like someone pushing a knife through me very slowly. I screamed as I started to push. I must have been cursing too without knowing because I saw Emmett laughing outside through the glass panel.

I had to stop for a break. I was exhausted and I hadn't even got the first one out yet, never mind the second! "Deep breaths Bella come on. The first one's crowning now" Carlisle encouraged me. I pushed again until the noise of a very irritated baby came known. Edward left me for a moment and looked at the baby. He whispered to me: Renesmee. I smiled and a tear slipped down my face. Carlisle put her in a small plastic crib. He also put a pink skull cap on her fully haired head. He came back over with Edward. Carlisle was wiping the ton of blood I'd lost. I felt a pain in my chest. Had I cracked a rib or something?

When Carlisle sat back down after putting the blood filled tissues in the waste bin he covered his head with the sheet again. He said the same thing to me as before and so I did the same thing when the wave of a contraption came around. I was screaming even more this time. Cursing a lot more too! I heard a few cracking noises coming from my ribs and my lower pelvis.

I managed to get Edward out in one push. I was writhing in pain. I knew that my time as a human was short, but I was also excited. Edward left again, but this time he left the room. Carlisle showed me Edward. He was beautiful; he looked so much like his father. Carlisle put him next to his sister and put a blue skull cap on his auburn covered head.

"Bella, I will see you in a few days now. Your body cannot recover on its own. You've broken too many bones and lost too much blood. Edward said he would do this himself, just like he promised. Good luck Bella" Carlisle said as he cleaned up after himself. He kissed me lightly and walked out the room.

I got scared now. I didn't know what to expect at all. Edward walked in as a scream broke away from my mouth. I wasn't screaming because I was afraid I was screaming because of the pain. Giving birth was so hard to these sorts of children, I would welcome death.

Edward came over to me with a huge syringe on his hand. It looked like steel. "What's in that?" I panted, gritting my teeth. He plunged the syringe into me near where my heart was and said, seriously- my venom. I screamed so loud when the venom entered me that I'm surprised I didn't deafen Edward.

"Alice! Rosalie! Get in here, take the children downstairs" Edward screamed. I heard fast paced footsteps in the room, but I couldn't see them. I was in total blackness. I was alone. My hearing had gone now too. The fire I was feeling inside was as hot as the inferno of Hell. It was running a marathon against me in my veins and it was winning.

I kept my mouth shut because Rosalie told me it did no good to scream, it only makes it worse and I think it would make Edward feel worse too. I didn't know what to do with myself.

I started to get my hearing back but in return I gave up the feeling of all my body. I was numb from my head to my toes. I heard whispers in the blackness, one a melodic voice and the other pixie like. "How clear is she Alice?" Edward asked sounding like he was becoming a lunatic. "She's almost perfectly clear now. Wait two minutes and it'll be over" Alice replied, calmly. The two minutes dragged on for what seemed like forever. And as I felt myself being pulled to the edge of the inferno I gave up fighting it and let it take me over. Then a miracle happened…

Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys liked it! ;P


	13. Awakening

Our Bella is now a proper Cullen! YAY!!

All of this rightfully belongs to S.M.

Chapter 13: Awakening

I woke up on the bed I had given birth to Renesmee and Edward. Everything was crystal clear. I could see the microscopic dust mites that floated in the air, the grooves in the walls and so many other delightful things. "Bella, you're awake. How are you?" A worried voice asked me.

I couldn't find my voice. It was hiding from me. Eventually I found it and said; yes, it's so different. It's so clear and bright and…. perfect. Edward chuckled and lifted me off the bed. He set me on my feet right in front of him. He leaned down and kissed me. It was so different how he kissed me! I was missing out on so much when I was human. There was no restraint at all. We kissed each other for god knows how long until I heard a small cough which was done to get our attention. I broke the kiss and smiled at Edward sweetly. He smiled back at me; he looked even more perfect than he did when I was human.

"Ahh, Bella you're awake. How are you feeling, I know it's quite a bit to take in." Carlisle asked as he walked through the door. "I'm ok. Are the twins and everyone else alright? Can I see them?" I asked.

Edward said no to me seeing the twins. He said because I was a new born that I could put them in a lot of danger. Sadly Carlisle agreed with him. "How did everything go with the wolves? Did they sort everything out?" I asked as I remembered the dark memory of me getting up and walking down the stairs to find out that the pack in La Push were going to kill us all. "Yes. We told them that they weren't immortal children and then they just let it go." Edward answered. So everyone was ok. That was good news. I wondered how long I was unconscious for. A day, two, more?

"BELLA! You're awake! Yay!" Alice screamed as she ran to me as if a child had seen Santa at Christmas. She hugged me so tightly she didn't want to let go. I hugged her back and before I knew it Esme and Rosalie had joined the hug. I hugged them all back. I actually felt like part of this family now, for real! When the hugs broke up I smiled at everyone. They smiled back; I was now a proper Cullen.

It was only then that I noticed what I was wearing. "Who put me in this hideous thing?" I asked, confused. "It is not hideous, it's from the latest season of Dior so count yourself lucky. And I put you in it" Alice said, dominantly. I rolled my eyes, she was bonkers that girl. Completely blown a fuse up in the head.

I really wanted to do something to occupy myself. I wanted to see the twins but I was a danger to them. "Bella, would you like to hunt with me?" Edward asked. I was shocked at how serene he sounded. I nodded, just after he said hunt, embers in my throat started to make themselves known. I needed to feed myself, and quickly.

Edward went to his room and I followed him shortly after. He had lifted a pair of sweats out for me as soon as I seen them I sighed in relief. I put them on straight away. It took me ages though to get out of this dress. What was Alice thinking? Edward ended up ripping the dress in half down by the middle so I could get dressed, my style. I put them on in a flash and walked with Edward to the balcony which looked over the river from our bedroom.

He jumped so gracefully to land on the lush grass two storeys bellow us. I looked down and took a deep breath and jumped. I was afraid so I reached for Edwards hand as soon as I was lower enough. "You know Bella, that jump was very graceful. Even for you." He chuckled. I laughed with him.

We took off at 100mph and headed for the forest. I was really excited about what was going to happen but nervous because I didn't know what to expect.

They're out hunting next! Hope you enjoy it! :)


	14. Hunting Trip

Off to feed now! R&R please... oh yeah ENJOY!!

All of this belongs to S.M.

Chapter 14: Hunting Trip

We reached the river which glistened in the sunset like little diamonds. "You could have told me we were getting wet. I would have brought my wellies!" I laughed. Edward joined my laugh kissed me on the forehead. "We're going to jump over the river, like this" He said, lovingly.

Before I knew it he was in mid air! He jumped so gracefully and he even thrown in a somersault at the end and landed with no sound and stuck the landing. If there were judges around he would have gotten a ten. "Your turn Bella." He shouted.

I took a deep breath- which I no longer needed- and sprung myself into the air. I used the extra new born strength to gain a bit more height than Edward did. I didn't add the somersault on the end. I knew something would happen to me or my surroundings.

As soon as my feet touched the floor, Edward reached for my hand and said; where has all this gracefulness come from? Must have been the transformation. I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled. We then took off and was in the deep forest before I could count to three. We stopped dead, Edward put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me seriously, his eyes jet black. "Close your eyes Bella and tell me what you smell?" He told me. I did as he said and let my sense of smell take over. "I smell….. deer, and elk" I said as I sniffed up deeply. "Good, now can you tell me how many there are?" He asked, his hands still resting on my shoulders. "Erm…. about six or seven?" I guessed. "There's six of them" He said sounding proud of me.

I opened my eyes and said- before he could ask me- that the herds were north-west. He nodded his head and smiled his beautiful crooked smile. My favourite one too.

We took off again heading north-west. I didn't realise that I was beating Edward. I slowed my pace so he could catch up to me. "Catch up old timer" I joked. He did what I wanted him to do. He took my hand so we were running at the same pace.

We reached the deer and elk herds. Edward told me to be very quiet and climb the oak tree which was by our side. We were about 20ft up and could see the herds feeding at a smaller river. They smelt so good! Edward told me to catch my pray, but only when the neck was facing us as it's an easier catch.

As soon as the copper coloured deer had its neck facing me I leaped into it, fangs open and ripped right through its delicate skin. I let my instincts take over as I drained it dry and pounced like a jaguar onto the other oblivious deer. I drank about 4 four of them dry. I reminded myself that I had to save some for Edward so I stopped and wiped my mouth of any remaining blood.

Edward passed me in mid flight and did exactly the same to the rest of the herd. He was too graceful, even when hunting. My sweats were completely covered in blood whilst his clothes remained in a perfect state. Not a crease on them or a speck of blood. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. "What?" He said with a beaming smile. "Look at the state of me. I'm a complete mess, but you you're clean from head to foot? How?" I asked. "Centuries of practice, love. Don't worry you'll catch up." He said as he removed a piece of my hair out of my face.

He asked me if I was content with my thirst. I simply nodded and reached out for his hand. "Can we go and see our children please?" I asked, almost begging. "Of course. But, they're not at the house. There somewhere else."He said, calmly. When he told me they weren't at the house I went into a state of shock. I was starting to get worried, where could they be? "Come on. Let's go and see them." He said.

We started to run, heading east. Where was he taking me? Canada? I didn't have a clue.

He stopped us both as were about ten minutes into our run. He told me to close my eyes but before I knew it I had someone on my back. The person was light and small. Only one person in the world could have been that person… Alice! "Alice get off my back now! I don't want to hurt you" I warned her. "Stop whining Bella. Now come on no peeking" She said as she put both her hands over my eyes completely blinding me. Edward took my hand and started to lead me to my unknown destination.

We were walking for about five minutes but then we came to a dead stop. Alice jumped off my back, but still managed to keep her hands over my eyes. Edward told me to keep hold of his hand and follow him. We only walked a few hundred yards until we reached our final stop. "Right keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them" Alice said.

She removed her hands and I heard her footsteps as she danced her way through the earthy turf. Edward still had hold of my hand. He squeezed it gently the moment Alice told me to open my eyes. I did just that and I opened them wider and my mouth formed a perfectly round O shape from the sight that was in-front of me. "SURPRISE!" Every Cullen around shouted.

What'd y'all think? More chapters will be on their way shortly!


	15. A Family Home

A really long chapter for you now! ENJOY IT!!!

All the rights of the Twilight Saga belong to the wonderful Stepenie Meyer.

Chapter 15: A Family Home.

I gazed at the sight in-front of me. Banners, balloons, twinkling fairy lights and so many other things decorated the surroundings of a small manor house. It had pillars in the front which looked like they were made out of marble, a double storey door, perfectly rounded windows and so many other things which made it perfect.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" everyone shouted. Wait, today was September 13th? I'd woken up on my birthday?! Oh just great bet Alice was throwing a family party for me or something. "No. My actual life ended two whole days ago. I don't age remember, 18 forever." I said trying to sound annoyed. Alice rolled her eyes at me and shook her head as if to say, get lost Bella.

"Oh, please. We always celebrate our birthdays. Carlisle is 369 next March. You don't see him complaining do you?" Alice said, being meaningful. From my peripheral vision I saw Carlisle laughing and shaking his head.

"OK, enough talk. Do you want to see your new home or what?" Emmett asked. "Wait, this is my birthday present? You're giving me a house for my family to live in?" I asked shocked.

Alice nodded. She told me how this house had been up for years, but it needed renovating so the family decided to get the house ready for me and Edward and the kids when I was pregnant. Wow, I guess when you're a vampire you DO have all the time in the world.

I was overwhelmed. What should I say to them? Thank you couldn't cover it, I was in shock.

"Would you like to meet your children now, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked me. I nodded as a huge smile plastered my face. I noticed that two Cullen's were missing. Where were Esme and Rosalie?

We opened the door together to find a huge grand entrance with two curved staircases which met up to the second floor. I saw a huge tapestry of the Cullen's family crest hanging on the right wall. A place for our family portrait was on the left wall and a huge runner rug went from the door to the end of the entrance meeting with two French doors which looked like they lead to the back garden. The floor was white and black marble with fancy tiled wall to match perfectly. They were a deep sapphire blue colour; the one Edward loved to see on me. I was even more over whelmed now and this was just the entrance! Would I go mad at the sight of the other rooms? Who knew?

Everyone said their goodbyes to us and left. They all seemed happy enough with our thanks. We climbed the stairs together and saw Esme walk out of one room and Rosalie another. I looked and saw two pale babies in their hands. All snuggled up, but wide awake. They both turned to look at me and Edward and started to reach out for us.

Esme and Rose were over in a flash and handed me and Edward our children. For the first time in my life I saw two things even more beautiful than Edward. Renesmee and Edward Jnr. I got to hold Renesmee first. She had my old eyes and mostly my facial structure. She definitely had Edwards cheek bones though, high and well defined. Her hair was in a curly bob style. It was long for a baby her size. She stared at me and held out her hand. I took it and a whole load of clear memories came known in my mind. I gasped at what she was showing me. Her being born, seeing her parents for the first time and how much she loved us both. If I could have cried I would have. Esme and Rose had left without a word.

"The family decided that we both should receive this present. Our other present is alone time, just me and you. The kids will be asleep in no time." He said turning to me with his son in his hands. I beamed a smile at him and went to put Renesmee in her pastel pink room whilst Edward put Edward in his pastel blue room. After we'd seen to the children he looked at me and flashed a mischievous smile to me. He whooshed me up into his arms and carried me into our room which was based around Greek Gods with marble and gold flooring and walls! The bed was even bigger than the one on Isle Esme! O well, I knew both of us would take good advantage of that….

When we lay there together I wondered, now that we were parents and all, how long would this part last? Edward stroked my knotty hair and sang me my lullaby; I heard it even better now. "Edward, how long does this last?" I asked gesturing to us. "It depends. You're so much more different than all of us. You can control yourself around two children and you're only hours old! None of us would have had the capability to do that. But, you just need to balance things out just right so you can do whatever you want when you want, because don't forget you have all the time in the world now." He answered me as he turned his head towards me. "Oh, right. It's a good thing that Renesmee and Edward sleep then isn't it?" I chuckled and he laughed with me. By that time our conversation was effectively ended.

When we lay on the huge bed together, I started to hear a crying noise. I put my black silk gown on and ran to the twins. Edward followed me. I beat him to it as I had both of them cradled in my arms. They both stopped immediately, Renesmee put her hand to my face and shown me a bottle of milk. And then Edward touched my other cheek and I heard a voice saying; mummy, we want some milk please. My eyes almost popped out of my head when the words came known to me. "OK" I whispered and then kissed them both on the head.

Edward took Renesmee off me and went down the stairs with her and to the fridge. I held Edward and could have gazed at him for ages! He had his father's hair colour and his old eyes. His lip was mine though, not full enough on the top. I was so worried that there would be too much plain Jane mediocre Bella in them. Luckily it was just the right balance between them. I walked, with Edward cradled in my arms, down the stairs at human pace. When I reached the red and white panelled kitchen, Edward was already sat on the kitchen dinner glass stool with Renesmee on his lap sat up. She gulped the bottle of milk-which smelt like concrete- down in two seconds! She pressed her hands to Edwards face and must have told him she wanted more. He gave her what she wanted instantly and went up and back to the fridge in a flash whilst still holding her. I sat down next to them both. Edward brought over two bottles for Edward Jnr and told me according to Alice, Esme and Rosalie that we shouldn't give them anymore until their last drink before night time. We fed them both and for the first time sat down as a family.

It felt so right to hold my son in my arms. He touched Renesmee and she put her hand on his cheek. They could already confer with each other and they were only a few days old!

We all went into the white living room and put the TV on. We put Toy Story on for the kids to watch with us and they seemed to enjoy it, until they fell asleep. We put them back into their cribs in their rooms and jut sat on the chaise long on the landing hall way.

I snuggled up to Edward tightly and before I knew it I was already on the bed with him sat beside me. I must say having all the time in the world was great if you wanted a good relationship with your partner.

We lay there until god knows what hour after our blissful time had passed and went to check on the children. Renesmee was wide awake, and literally begged me with her gift to take her with us back to our room. Her brother did the same. We couldn't say no to them, they were way too cute.

They fell asleep in our arms and we all stayed like that all night until the dawn broke. They both woke up with huge yawns and smiled at us. We noticed something new about them. Renesmee's hair was longer- almost past her shoulders. Edward had grown a lot of hair; he had almost caught up to his dad's. I looked at Edward when they smiled at us and in unison we both said; teeth! They already had all their milk teeth. It was as if they were growing at a very accelerated pace. Renesmee put her hand to her brother's cheek and when he did he smiled at her. Could Edward read their minds or where they not developed enough yet?

"Come on trouble, tell us what you want" Edward said in a childish voice. His son shown him what he wanted and his eyes did the same as mine did yesterday. "We're going to have to take the twins to Carlisle. They want blood for breakfast. Yummy" He said, laughing a bit and shaking his head.

Me and Edward got the twins ready in their clothes from their supplied closets. Yes, the Cullen twins didn't have no drawers or anything. They had closets of their own with loads of clothes from so many designers I can't begin to imagine the cost of all this work they'd done for our growing family. I put Renesmee in a small baby pink dress from Juicy Couture and Edward had put his son in some Tommy Hilfiger jeans and an Abercrombie and Finch beige top. They both looked adorable. We were up and down the stairs before the twins could even realise that they'd been on their own. I wore a baby blue Hollister shirt and some Apple Bottoms (courtesy of Alice). Edward wore some khaki ¾ length pants and a plain brown t-shirt. He looked good in practically anything.

We locked the door together and set off. We took off with the twins in our arms and were at the Cullen's house in no time. We walked in and was greeted by everyone who was watching TV. I ran to Esme and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Esme. The house is beautiful. Edward told me he knew about it all the time I was pregnant and that it was mostly you who planned everything. You truly are the perfect everlasting mother" I said as I hugged her tighter.

If she could cry she would have. She shook her head and told me that they were all grateful for me giving them some new family members and for giving them grandchildren which they thought they would never have.

"Carlisle this is going to sound stupid, but the kids want blood for breakfast and nothing else. Do you have any in the blood bank upstairs?" he asked. Carlisle laughed and responded to him by saying yes. He told us that they would probably have O negative blood running through them as it was the blood type I had when I conceived them. He was back within the minute with two bottles full of blood. I managed to stay in the room without it bothering me. I found if I didn't think or breathe around the blood then I was OK.

"God, Bella. How do you manage to control yourself?" Jasper asked. I shrugged my shoulders at him. "It might be Bella's gift. Remember Siobhan from the Irish coven, she can control herself. All of the coven and her friends say it's a gift but she denies having any form of gift." Esme said as she stood up.

I held the bottle to Renesmee and she gulped it down even faster than she did with the milk last night. Edward was the same. They were so alike in ways but so different in others. They were the perfect set of twins.

The next few chapters will be up soon. I won't keep you waiting! R&R please! :)


	16. Discoveries

OK. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop has been broken for quite some time so I couldn't update as my story was on there.

Anyway... ENJOY! All these things belong to S.M.

Chapter 16: Discoveries

A few weeks had past us quickly. We found out being a parent was no picnic and the rest of the Cullen's found that being aunties and uncles was no picnic either. The twins were so much more developed than they were a week ago.

Edward's hair was as long as his dad's and Edward always put it in the same style as his. Spiked up as if he'd been electrocuted. It suited him a lot, almost better that his dad's. The twins were toilet trained already, thank God. No more nappies.

"Rose, Bella, I'm going shopping. Do you want to come with me?" Alice asked. "Sure, just give me a minute" Rosalie shouted from her and Emmett's room. "Sure. Can Renesmee come too she doesn't need a car seat with her size" I said. Alice was by my side and took Renesmee off me and went off to her Porsche with her. I ran upstairs to Alice's room to find that Rosalie had lifted some clothes out for me and was waiting for me by the door. A pair of converse, some Tommy Hilfiger jeans and a Bench black top. She knew me too well that girl did. I put them on within the second and set off with her down into the garage and into Alice's Porsche.

I saw Renesmee sat in the front with Alice. She had doubled the seatbelt over Renesmee so she was safe. Me and Rose sat in the back.

We zoomed off at 80mph and took the half an hour drive to Port Angeles. When Alice zoomed off Renesmee smiled a huge smile and stated to bounce up and down and clap at her excitement and enjoyment. She made us all laugh and she laughed with us.

Both of the twins had now become more aware of their names and started to respond to them. They also became more aware of other things such as them having a sibling. They both loved to play together in the garden and playing with me and Edward. The wolves never shown up since my change.

Edward made it clear to Jacob that me being changed was not a violation of the treaty. Jacob understood and gave him permission the night my water broke apparently. I did miss him in a way, but not the way as if I needed to see him desperately.

When we reached Port Angeles, I saw Angela and Eric. They didn't wave they were too busy talking to each other.

We went into almost every clothes shop in the town and raided every one too. Alice and Rose and even Renesmee for that matter were so thrilled every time they walked into a new shop. They practically bought Port Angeles. I overheard Alice say that they spent over $10,000! Would Carlisle and Esme go mad for that amount of money? I must admit though, most of it was spent on Renesmee so I suppose that they'd be ok with that.

When we passed the dress shop Renesmee pointed a blue one out. The blue which was Edwards's favourite colour on me. "Pretty, for my mamma" Renesmee said in a high angelic voice. All of us with her gasped and I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. She was now the size of a two year old so she'd grown and gotten slightly heavier.

Because Renesmee like the dress I went in and bought it. I couldn't care less about the price. I looked around in the shop and found a very similar design but in a hot pink and shouted Alice and Renesmee over. I held it up, Renesmee shook her head. "I don't like that one, I like this one" She pointed. It was majestic purple and floor length. It was her size too. "Do you want it darling?" I asked as I nuzzled her nose. She nodded as a huge white smile covered her face. I went to the till and rocketed our spend to $15,000. O well she was worth it, every penny.

We walked out the store and Renesmee said; I'm hungry. Can I have some pizza mamma? We took her to the pizzeria across the road called Mario's and sat down. The waitress always looked a bit annoyed when we left our food and Renesmee had cleaned her plate. It was quite funny, it was Renesmee who pointed it out.

When we were done and payed the exact amount- we weren't going to give a weird waitress a tip- we left for home I picked Renesmee up and held her in my right arm. "Mamma, can I walk to the car please?" She asked, determination coming through in her voice. I set her down on the floor and she toddled over to the Porsche. She almost got ran over from a speeding BMW as she didn't know when to use the green cross code. I pulled her up in my hands and put her down again whilst she walked over to the Porsche with Rosalie by her side.

I saw Alice sobbing and I ran over to her. "Look at you. You have two beautiful children and husband and a family. You gave Edward Renesmee and Edward. I can't do that. I want to be a mother as badly as Rose and Esme. It always crosses my mind when I'm round your family" She sobbed as she put her head in her hands. I hugged her and tried to calm her down. "Who looks after the twins when I'm gone? Who takes them on shopping sprees and spends all their money on them? Who is the one who helped me get through my pregnancy by telling our future? YOU, Alice! You're as much as a mother as I am to the twins, you see them as often as I do and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than that!" I said as I took hold of her shoulders.

She started to cheer up a bit and said to me; really Bella, you're not just saying it? I told her how much she meant to me and the twins and how vital she was in our family. She smiled at me and took my hand. I walked over to her car with her and she took the wheel whilst the rest of us sat in our places we did when we were on way here three hours ago.

We were home in twenty minutes. I really wanted to show Edward what we'd bought. The door to the garage opened, but no-one was there or at least I couldn't see anyone.

"RENESMEE!" a younger version of Edwards's voice said. Before I knew it little Edward was running to Renesmee and she was running to him. The hugged each other as if they had been apart for years. I smiled at the twin's reaction to each other. They were so cute together. They didn't let go until their dad picked them both up and kissed them both.

"Come on you two, let's go home and watch Toy Story 2…… again" Edward said as he played with them in his arms. I followed after him a few minutes later knowing that they would already be at the house now. I got all three bags and said my goodbyes. Emmett was too hooked on the game between the LA knights and the Florida Dolphins so I left him and just shouted bye to him.

I ran as fast as my legs would go and reached the manor. I opened the door and got in just as it started to rain…. no surprise there. We sat down with the fire on and the TV whilst the twins played on the floor together with a few toys we bought them. After the film was finished we played hide and seek. I was always the seeker, Edward took the twins to great hiding places but I always found them.

When it was their bedtime Edward had a mischievous smile on his face I knew where he was going with it so I hurried up to get the twins into their cribs and hurried myself up to get into mine and Edwards bedroom. Once they were tucked in I ran to our bedroom and shut the door behind me. When we got up the twins were still asleep so we decided to leave them as they had a long day yesterday.

I called Alice and Esme out on nanny duty as me and Edward needed to hunt, and fast. Our eyes were an onyx colour. My eyes had gone golden after my third hunt. Must have been because of how much I drank.

We got back and found Alice and Esme playing with the twins on the swings outside in the garden. Esme bought us a new playground set for them to play on. Me and Edward played on it too. We were two big kids! I loved it when he pushed me on the swings, the height scared me sometimes though, and every now and again I would even go all the way over. Renesmee and Edward laughed at us both. There was nothing better in this world to hear your two children laugh.

When I got off the swing the twins came walking over hand in hand walking in perfect synchronization.

"Mummy, can me and Nessie have a go on the swings please?" Edward asked me and his father stepping forward. "What did you just call your sister, Edward?" I asked, confused. "Renesmee wants to be called Nessie as her names a bit of a mouthful. And Edward would like to be called Leo to stop us from getting confused." Edward whispered fast as he stepped to my back and put his arms around my waist. "Daddy, stop reading our thoughts!" Nessie whined, in a cute way. "OK, Nessie, Leo. Who wants to get pushed by who?" I said stepping over to them both. Nessie reached out for me so I put her on the first swing of the twin set and started to push her. She was laughing and giggling and shouting to me higher. I didn't want to push her too high; otherwise she would go over the bar like I did. She would scream the place down.

Edward pushed Leo on a par height with Nessie. They were swinging with me and Edward pushing them for about half an hour.

"It's twilight, almost their bedtime" Edward said as he stopped swinging Leo. I stopped Nessie and took her out of the swing and put her in my arms. She didn't seem tired. It was as if the twins were as mature as a nine year old but had the physical appearance of a two year old. "Do we have to go to bed daddy? We're not tired." Leo said as his father walked with me and Nessie and Leo in his arms into the house. "Pleeeeaaassseee, mummy" Nessie as she batted her eyelashes at me. I couldn't say no to that, it was way too cute. "Edward, how does nine o'clock sound to you for their new bedtime?" I asked, a tiny bit afraid of his answer. "Fine by me darling" He answered as he kissed me on the check.

I smiled as the twins joined me. They went into the house and I heard the sound of crack. Me and Edward looked at each other, worried.

CLIFF HANGER!!! LOL. I'll post the next chpter ASAP! :)


	17. Incident

Hope you guys enjoy it! LOL... ;P

All these wonderful characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 17: Incident.

When we both entered the house we found Nessie on the floor an her arm cut open and her bone mangled. She was still awake, but crying her eyes out. Leo was holding her sat up on the floor.

Edward told him to go upstairs in his room whilst we get Nessie sorted out. "Bella get Alice and Rosalie to come down here, to watch Leo. We're going to have to take her to Carlisle. Don't freak out, but she may need a bit of surgery." He said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

If I could cry right now, I would have. I went to the phone and dialled the Cullen's home number. Before I dialled the phone number the doorbell rang. I went to it, taking full advantage of my inhuman speed. I should have known Alice would have seen this happening.

"You lot get going Carlisle is waiting for you!" Alice urged us. Edward walked out with Nessie cradled in his arms and ran over to me. He nodded the way and took off with us both. Rosalie stopped me by my arm just as I followed Edward and Nessie. "Bella, what about the blood? Will you be able to take it?" Rosalie asked looking concerned. I nodded and pulled her arm off me. If I wouldn't why on earth would my two children be alive when I'm still a new born? They would be long gone if I wouldn't have been able to manage it.

I arrived at the house just after Edward did. I looked over to Esme, who seemed to be sobbing. I went over and threw my arms around her neck. I started to sob even louder than her as Edward carried Nessie up the stairs. I went up and followed them both. We were on the floor which used to be used for me when I was pregnant. It was the same but it had two beds. Obviously in case the twins' hurt themselves.

Carlisle had and IV set up to Nessie who was still crying. Edward stroked her head whilst I rubbed her good hand. The bad one looked horrific. It was all mangled. Blood all over her skin and dress. Thank God Alice didn't seem too bothered about us wearing the same clothes twice. Carlisle walked in with his head in his hands.

"Edward may I speak with you please?" He said seriously. Edward walked off to follow Carlisle. They stood outside in the hallway talking. I could see Edward nodding, but even with my hearing I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Nessie turned her fragile head towards me. "What will Uncle Carlisle do? Will he make me better again? I want to play with Leo on the swings again." She said, every few seconds catching her breath. "Uncle Carlisle is going to do all he can sweetie. Don't be worried, you'll be playing with me, Leo and daddy soon" I said, hoping my words were true.

Edward and Carlisle walked back in with faces on them which looked grave. "Bella, we are going to need operate on Nessie. But it's quite severe. We're going to need to put metal inside her to hold the bone in place and she'll have them in for all her life." He spoke. I nodded my head. "Bella, you need to understand that there are some risks of this operation as I will be tampering with her nerves so she won't be able to feel the metal." Carlisle spoke. "I know. Just do whatever you have to do to get her better. Do the operation tonight if you can so it's over with" I said, trying to hold back sobs. "I have every intention of doing so. Edward will be with me in the OR with me across the hall. You can join us, but I assume it will be harder for the mother to be around her sick child" He answered.

Edward walked over to me and said; Bella, she's going to be fine. Esme is so upset, go sit with her whilst we go and help Nessie. I nodded my head and went over to Nessie. "You're going to be fine, darling. Be brave like daddy, we'll all be thinking of you" I whispered to her just before I kissed her on her lips.

I went downstairs as Edward and Carlisle wheeled Nessie into the OR. I heard her screaming which as I went to the sofa next to Esme I put my head in my hands as I heard her refusing to put the anaesthetic mask on.

Eventually we heard silence as the TV was switched off. I didn't want to think about the sights Edward and Carlisle was seeing. Me and Esme heard clanging, must have been the metal being passed about.

At midnight-five hours after the incident- Edward shouted me and Esme up into the ward. We flew up there and saw her fast asleep on the bed. Her arm was in plaster and a sling. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, her curls going down her back. I went over to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Edward, your son will be wanting to see you. Go to him, I'm staying here until she wakes up." I said gesturing to the door. He nodded and I saw him through the window in the woods, running made him look like a blur. Carlisle and Esme went off to bed and closed the door behind them. Figured Esme needed to spend some time with her husband, like me and Edward do almost every night.

Six hours past us slowly. Nessie never moved a muscle whilst sleeping. I was still worried about my baby girl. When would she wake up?! I waited another half an hour with my OK! Magazine in my hands. Looked like Brangelina were having twins like us.

"Mummy?...." A tired soprano voice said. "Nessie. Thank goodness you're ok, we've all been worried sick" I said as I moved closer to her bed and leaded onto it, careful not to knock her arm. She started to scream a piercing cry. I jumped it was that loud. If she could have she would have deafened me!

"CARLISLE!" I shouted. He was in here within the second with a deep blue towel material dressing gown and matching slippers. Guess I was right about my theory before. "I heard her. Both of us did. Her IV is fine and so's everything else. What could be wrong with her?" He asked himself "My arms burning, Uncle Carlisle. What is it? It's hurting me!" She screamed.

Esme came in and took her up into her arms and started to rock her lightly. "Bella, you should have seen the state of her bone. It was all shapes. Nothing me and Edward have ever seen before. We had to put a small amount of venom over that part of her arm to cure it. We watched it work and then sealed her up. We never knew it would do this to her. I'm so sorry Bella" He whispered to me. "Don't blame yourself, you saved her. You did all you could so thank you Carlisle." I said to him looking him in the eye.

"Bella, take her home and dose her up with morphine. I've left it on the side table in the living room. Giving her the medicine form will work faster and ease her quicker" He said as I took her off Esme.

I nodded and took off as fast as I could. I picked it up and told a crying Nessie to hold it for mummy. We were home in record time with Edward and Leo waiting for us both. I told them to move out of our way as Nessie wanted to go to bed. I took her to her room and tucked her in. About three weeks ago we bought the twins actual beds. Nessie's was pink and purple and Leo's was blue and luminous green. "Mummy, will you stay with me please? I might get lonely." Nessie said as she finished crying. I wiped the last tear off her face and gave her the right dosage for the morphine medicine. "Of course I will sweetheart" I said as I put the medicine on her cabinet.

She snuggled up to me and fell fast asleep. I let her rest her plaster arm on my belly as I knew it couldn't move if I had hold of it. She slept for ages. I put her good hand on my cheek to see what she was dreaming about. She was dreaming about us all at Christmas. I'd forgotten that it was only a month away. What could we get the twins? She slept for six hours. The boys both kept on checking up on us to see if we were alright.

Finally when Nessie woke up she seemed like she was back to her normal self. She walked with me down the stairs and into the living room. Leo was more than pleased to see his sister. I turned to Edward as the twins were occupying themselves on the carpet. "What are we going to do about Christmas presents? What are we going to get them?" I whispered to him. "Nessie, Leo. What do you want Santa to bring you this year?" He asked as he crawled on the floor with them. "I want an Xbox 720 and a Nintendo Wii" Leo said as his face lit up when Edward said Santa. "I want an iPod and a PS3 Slim in pink" Nessie said. Thank God we didn't have money issues. Edward nodded his head and turned to me. "You know, Santa will only come if you two be good. Me and Mummy will ring him up later and tell him what you want." He said as he picked them up and took them into the kitchen diner.

I followed the all of them into the diner and helped Edward prepare dinner. He made the twins a small Sunday Roast. They devoured all of it, as usual and asked us if they could go upstairs and put their PJ's on. Leo could do it on his own, but Nessie, in her condition, couldn't so I went to help her. I gave her some more morphine like Carlisle had told me to. I put both of them to bed at their bedtime and met Edward on the sofa waiting for me.

"What would you like Santa to bring you Mrs. Cullen?" He asked as he went and sat on the floor to face me. I shrugged my shoulders and slipped down onto the floors so I was sitting in his lap. He cradled me as we did with our children and hummed me my lullaby. "I was thinking of getting you an iPhone, you know the diamond and gold encrusted ones. I've noticed you've had your eyes on them for quite a while." He said as he kissed me. "Get me whatever you like. I will love it completely as it's from you" I said as I kissed him back.

He picked me up and took me to our room, shutting the door behind us. Thank God that the kids were asleep during times like this…

Tell me what you think, R&R's are loved! :)


	18. Christmas

Merry Christmas Cullen's! :)

Enjoy it. All of these things belong to S.M.

Chapter 18: Christmas.

When we got up we went and checked on the kids who were fast asleep. Nessie's plastered arm had almost fell off the risen pillows that we were told to put it on whilst she slept so Edward ran in and gently lifted her arm onto it. Edward went downstairs and made them breakfast.

He called Alice to come over as we both needed to start on our Christmas shopping. She was here just as we put our shoes on. She waved us off and then went to the living room. We took Edward's Volvo into Port Angeles and started shopping straight away. We went to into the store for Nessie's iPod first. They had so many we couldn't decide which one to get. We eventually came to an agreement. We got her a pink Nano Chromatic iPod with a video camera. Edward told me he might as well get me my iPhone whilst we were there. He already knew I knew he was getting it me.

He paid with cash. I didn't know where it all came from but it was somehow in his back pocket. How many bank accounts did Edward have in different names, I didn't know but I did know that they were all stuffed with money.

When we walked out we bumped into Rosalie and Esme. They were also shopping for Christmas gifts. We went off in different ways as me and Edward walked into GAME and they went into Selfridges & Co.

When we bought the three consoles people were staring at us something woeful as they noticed how many we bought. One woman even "tissed" at us as we bought the last Pink PS3 Slim. Edward laughed out loud whilst I scoffed under my breath. She walked off with her child's -who looked about nine- hand in hers and dragged her along the pavement. She really looked bored.

When we were finishing up we went to the movies and watched The Time Travellers Wife. It was good. Sad, but good. Everyone looked at us because we didn't have any food or drinks with us. It was really intimidating for both of us. When the film finished we went back to the car and drove off back home. I wanted to see Alice more than anything as I had a favour to ask of her.

We got home in half an hour and Edward told Alice with his mind to keep the kids out of our path. Where would we hide this stuff? Edward told me that we should hide it in the attic as the kids don't know we have one. We climbed the tall oak tree that was next to the side of the house and went down a small opening into the attic. We shoved all the gifts in one corner and went down to the entrance of the house and saw Alice holding both twins in either arm. I went over and kissed all three of them lightly and Alice set both the kids down and told them to go and watch the TV. They did.

I noticed Nessie's arm was seeming a lot better so I thought I'd try and keep her off the morphine at night and only give it her in the morning. Edward went out to do some hunting. I said I'd go with Alice once he came back. "Thanks for watching the twins Alice. Told you that you were a mum to them too." I said as I hugged her. She smiled a sweet smile at me and walked into the living room.

Before she could get there. I asked her if I could talk to her privately in my room. We went upstairs and sat down on the chaise long. "Right, Alice. You're the best shopper in the world or possibly universe and I need your help" I said as I turned my head towards her. "OK, shoot" She answered me. "Well, I was thinking of buying Edward a grand piano for Christmas, but I don't know where to get one from. Do you know any good places?" I asked with full confidence. She nodded at me and said; Darwin's Music Palace will sort you out. We could go later on after we've hunted and Edward's home to watch the kids. I smiled and threw my arms around her. "You are truly the best sister a girl could ask for Alice." I said, my head resting on her shoulder.

Once we walked out the room Edward was walking through the door. Me and Alice rushed down the stairs and headed off for the forest. We treated ourselves to a mountain lion each and felt content with that. We rushed back to the house. Alice kissed me on my cheek and set off for home. Hopefully she didn't tell the kids what me and Edward were getting them for Christmas.

I went back in and was greeted by Nessie and Leo running at me full throttle into a big bear hug. I picked them both up and kissed them. I put them both down and they smiled at me. They were both sometimes even more dazzling than Edward was.

"Dinner time you two" Edward called from the kitchen. They ran as fast as their growing legs would carry them and went into the kitchen diner. They both looked about five now. They were still adorable. Nessie's hair was now on her hips and she was up to my waist in height. Leo was the same height and his hair was now even the same length's as his dad!

When we got into the kitchen I noticed that they were eating some Southern Fried chicken and chips. It smelt like gravel with some slate mixed in to me, the kids seemed to be enjoying it though.

"So what did you two do today with Aunty Alice?" I asked. "She took us to Seattle to get some presents for Christmas. Like you and Daddy did. And Carlisle took Nessie's cast off her arm. He says it's fine now." Leo said, with a mouthful of chicken in his mouth.

I looked at Edward in surprise. He just laughed and said to me quietly; I already know what they've got you. I smiled, but I wanted it to be a complete surprise on the day so I told him not to say anything.

Every now and again we'd pop round to see the rest of the Cullens. None of them could wait for Christmas, especially Alice and Emmett. They were like two kids who were on speed!

Finally Christmas Eve had arrived. Luckily we didn't need to see to anymore last minute shopping. We'd bought each other everything we wanted to in our free time. We told the kids that they had to be extra good today otherwise Santa Clause would put them both on his naughty list and they wouldn't get anything tomorrow. When it was Twilight me and Edward took the twins upstairs for a bath in the Jacuzzi sized tub. We put them in their surprise PJ's. They squeaked when they seen them. Leo's had a little lion on them. The pants were floor length and the sleeves were long. They were blue and white. Nessie's were baby pink with little fairy's on them. She loved them and we even bought them both slippers to match. Alice made us do this, who else out of the family would?!

We put A Bug's Life on in the living room and snuggled up together and watched it. The twins were so excited they were betting with each other to see who could stay up the latest. "You know if you don't go to sleep, Santa won't come tonight and you'll have to wait another year for presents" Edward said looking at them both. "Me and Daddy have been on the phone with him at night when you're asleep and he says he's got his eyes on you both to make sure you're being good" I added.

When the clock stroked nine we took the kids into the kitchen and made Santa his little snack for when he and his reindeers came. We put him a glass of sherry out with a carrot and some biscuit's. "He'll enjoy that" Leo said, looking to Nessie. After they lay it out in the fireplace we took them to bed and tucked them both in. They were wide awake, but that was the rule. Sleep or no presents.

"Who's eating and drinking tonight?" I asked. "I'll make you a deal. I'll eat the two biscuits and you drink the sherry and eat the carrot. How does that sound?" He asked as he grabbed my hand. I nodded my head. It seemed like a fair deal. We climbed out the window downstairs and climbed the house until we reached the little opening on the roof. We climbed down the long way as it started to snow. We didn't want to get any of the electronic gifts damp.

We lay them under the tree which was another activity Alice and Esme and Rosalie had done with the twins whilst me and Edward were out doing stuff for the holiday. It looked lovely; it lit up the dimmed living room in all different colours. We lay the presents around the tree and furniture. It only took us a few minutes to lay them all out.

Next came the eating part. It took us about half an hour to swallow one bite. Eventually we finished the gruesome meal. After that me and Edward went to bed. He said he wanted to give me a special Merry First Vampire Christmas of his own. I wanted to give him the same but only the special part, not the first vampire part. He carried me up the stairs slowly and closed and locked the door behind us. We must have been busy for hours. It was great not having human needs at a time like that.

It was half past seven and we heard a knock on our bedroom door. Edward stayed in bed so I went to get it. I opened the door and the twins were there, with huge smiles on their faces. I stood there in the hallway with my dressing gown on. I put a look on my face tricking them into that I was confused and didn't know what they wanted. "Mummy, can we go downstairs and open our presents?" Nessie asked me with the sweetest smile. "Go and say Merry Christmas to Daddy first he's waiting for you on our bed" I added. The both ran past me and leaped onto our bed. "Merry Christmas Daddy!" They both shouted. Edward picked them both up whilst on the bed and cuddled them tightly. "Merry Christmas you two. Do you want to see if Santa's been?" He asked.

Cheesy grins plastered their faces and they both nodded. When Edward let go of them they ran downstairs and opened the living room door. We heard them dancing around on the carpet together in joy. When we got into the doorway of the living room, the twins were still dancing. They sat down after they'd finished and lifted out the small present s leaving the bigger and heavier ones to me and Edward. Nessie opened a small locket that me and Edward bought her as a stocking filler and put it on straight away. She loved it by the way she reacted. Leo opened a small watch that Edward and I had bought him. It was Fossil, blue and black. It suited him.

Once the opening of the small ones were over and done with Edward lifted over Nessie's presents. When Nessie tore the lilac wrapping paper her face lit up when she saw the PlayStation logo. "YAY!! MY PS3!!" She squeaked. We put the smaller one in front of her and she looked puzzled. She pulled the stripy paper off of it and her face lit up again! She pranced around with the iPod Nano. She couldn't wait to use it. That was a job for Edward to sort out.

I passed Leo his presents and kissed him on the forehead. He did exactly the same as Nessie when he saw what we'd got him. They both couldn't wait to use their new toys.

I opened my iPhone with Nessie on my knee. "Shiny" She said as she kissed me. I smiled at her. We put the kids in the kitchen with their pancakes and I took Edward to the new music room where his new piano stood. "Close your eyes, it's a big surprise" I said. He held out his hand whilst the other covered his eyes. He stumbled into the room with me. I told him to open his eyes and when he did I thought he was going to pass out! "Oh my God Bella, thank you so much!" He picked me up by my waist and pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled away and heard the kids forks touch the marble island meaning they were done. I went back with him to the kitchen and put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. We then went upstairs and got dressed and put on some nice clothes as the rest of the family was coming down ours.

We set the Wii, PS3 and Xbox 720 up in about half an hour. Good thing I married a technology expert. Charlie was down at Renée's in Florida. I did miss him, but I chose this life for myself and wouldn't have it any other way. He thought that I was with Edward at Dartmouth studying. That was quite a good cover story, even if I do say so myself.

We put Nessie's Wii on first, but we realised something. We didn't have any games! How could we forget about those?! I was freaking out about this but Edward told me to relax as the rest of the family had it covered.

They all arrived together with so many presents in their hands. They all stepped in and hugged and greeted us four. We took them into the living room and started to open our new gifts. Alice had bought me some Manolo Blahniks. Like the ones off the Sex & The City movie.I loved them and decided to put them on for her. Nessie received four games for her Wii and PS3. Rayman Raving Rabbids, Tomb Raider Underworld and Anniversary and Mario Party 8. She got some others too, but I couldn't recall their names. Rosalie bought us all some vouchers for so many shops I couldn't keep count. Emmett however went the extra mile and bought some games for each console. I looked and some of them were way too inappropriate for our kids. Grand Theft Auto, Primal, Canis Canem Edit and some others I didn't even what to think about. "Thanks Uncle Emmett! What happens in Grand Theft Auto and Primal?" Leo asked enthusiastically. "Nothing you're going to be seeing for a while, young man" I said as I snatched the games away from my child. "Bella there, ruining the fun, it's not that bad! So what if they have S-E-X in a stolen car" He chuckled. "Shut it Emmett! I don't want my boy playing on that for a while. You have them for the consoles at your house by all means and then give Leo them when I tell you to." I said. Emmett scowled at me. Everyone laughed at our argument.

We got so many gifts we lost track of the time. The Cullen's left at about half past eight. Alice ran back to me and told me there was a package for me on their doorstep this morning. I looked at it and opened it. I had a solid gold necklace in it with a rainbow of jewels covering it. There was a note inside the box too.

I'm looking forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen. I do hope you like our gift and Merry Christmas. The Volturi, signed… Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane & Alec.

When I saw the noteI started to quiver. Edward rushed to my side and looked at the note. He took it out of my hand and read it carefully. He tucked it into the back of his pocket and told me not to think about it. It literally knocked everything else out of my mind and took over. Did this mean they were coming to see if the Cullens had kept their promise over me becoming immortal? "Don't worry love. Alice will warn us when she sees the Volturi coming" He said as he took my hand in his.

We went into the living room where Nessie and Leo were playing on Rayman Raving Rabbids. They seemed to love doing the dancing and singing part of it. They told me and Edward we had to have a go on Jungle Boogie on the dancing station and You Know I'm No Good on the singing station. Edward won me at both so we decided to have a little competition. Girls vs. Boys. In the end Edward and Leo won us by two points.

All of us had a really long day so we tucked the twins in after our competition and went to bed. When I was hanging my pants up in my wardrobe I found the note on the floor from the Volturi. I didn't want to see it ever again so I put the note in my Chanel boots box where I would hopefully never see it again. Me and Edward snuggled up on the bed together and watched the hours tick away as the night faded to Boxing Day morning.

So what'd ya think? Don't forget to R&R... Thnaks for reading! :)


	19. Visitors

Surprise for you all now! Enjoy it.

Bella, Rosalie, Alice and even Edward and all the othr Twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 19: Visitors.

The months had flown by. The twins hadn't changed much to the human eye, but their facial structures were slightly more mature and their eyes had gone from my old colour to an in-between liquid gold and chocolate brown. They looked lovely in contrast to their faces and hair styles.

The New Year was really cool. Alice threw a big party and invited some humans, even my Dad! I was so happy to see Charlie. He told me that I looked a lot more like Esme, but he wanted to keep everything on a need to know bases. He looked quite suspicious about the twins. He seemed to be thinking most of the time and not partying. Edward told me that Charlie was counting the months since we went on our honeymoon and seeing if it was nine months. Sadly for him he was wrong and right at the same time. Wrong that it hadn't been nine months but right that it was in fact mine and Edwards spawn he was looking at.

We had to thank Rosalie for the cover story. She told us to tell him that we adopted them from Edwards's second cousin who died in a car crash and we were the only family they had left. We told him that we adopted them when they were new borns and we didn't know their names and neither did anyone else. He seemed to buy it but in some senses he still seemed unconvinced.

It was now February and we were all planning on going on a family holiday to somewhere private and sunny. Carlisle had suggested Isle Esme, but all of us rejected that offer as we now had kids with us and we didn't exactly want them hearing any of their aunties and uncles doing what couples in love do.

"Hey I know, why don't we buy a family suite in the Atlantis Palm in Dubai?" Alice suggested. All of us seemed to like that offer so we took it. We were looking on the internet at the suites; you even had your own butler! In what would be the twins room there was an aquarium wall. They'd love that. We kept everything a secret from them as we all knew they loved surprises.

"Hey everyone, I've found how much the family penthouse is on the palm. It's $30million, not too bad" Alice said. My eyes popped open and my jaw dropped. "Not bad!" I scoffed. Carlisle put his arm around me and told me when you've been around for over 500 years the money sort of piles up and you can literally buy the world. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Alice, ring the Atlantis palm up and buy the family penthouse. Get my credit card, it's on the side cabinet of the sofa" Carlisle said. "I would, but I can't speak Arabic! Edward can though. Bella would you ring him up and tell him to get down here. Esme will take care of the twins for you" Alice said as she wrote the number down.

I lifted my iPhone out and dialled his mobile number. He answered after one ring. "Hello Bella, what's the matter love?" He asked with his musical voice. "Come down here we need you to speak to the guy at the Palm as he speaks Arabic and only you can out of all of us. Esme's on her way down so when she arrives get up here ASAP." I said frantically. I found myself being really excited about this investment.

He told me he would finish the twins piano lesson and come as soon as Esme arrived. The twins were the ones who insisted that they learn the piano. Nessie wanted to be as good as her father and with the way she was going she'd be there soon.

Edward walked through the kitchen door and greeted me with a kiss that I didn't want to end. I'd been spending a lot of time round my old home, probably because I never saw the other part of my family as often as I used to. Edward had told me secretly that he was glad to get away from them. Spending over 100 years with the three happy couples with whose minds you can read can get quite disturbing he told me. That's the reason he was always at home with the twins. "Finally Edward you're here. Oh… I'm sorry to disturb you two" Alice said as she walked in on us kissing. If I could still blush I would have gone bright red.

She handed the phone to Edward with the number dialled all he had to do was press the call button. He went upstairs and spoke for over two hours. We were wondering what he was getting up to when eventually he came down and told us all that the deed to the penthouse would be here in about a week. We all were so happy at this moment in time. Nothing could ruin it at all.

I noticed from my peripheral vision Alice staring into space. She must be seeing something. She gasped once the vision had ended and put her head in her hands. "Some nomads have traced the scent of the twins. Bella call Jacob and the pack and we'll get going. I saw about six of them and from their eyes they looked like new borns." She said with a serious look covering her face.

I got my phone out yet again and dialled a number I hadn't seen in what seemed like decades. "Hey Jacob, its Bella" I said, nervously. "Oh hey Bella, what's up? Haven't heard from you in a while. How's your new life as a…. ugh.. vampire?" "Great thanks. Um, I have a favour to ask of you. Could you and your three get down here ASAP. Some new born vampires have tracked the scent of the twins and they're on their way to our house. They need protecting and we're not strong enough to beat them alone. Do you think you could help?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. "Sure, sure. On our way down there now. See you in a few" He said, as he picked up speed.

All of us started running as fast as possible to get to the other house. The wolves were already there. Edward was talking to them all with his mind trick. There were ten wolves altogether. They must have reformed together after the thing about me having half-vampire kids was cleared up. "Hey Edward, hey Jacob" I said as I brushed my hand down Jacob's furry back. He nuzzled me so I took that as a "Hey Bella". Edward kissed me lightly and took my hand.

The nomads were close, I could smell there bloody scent. The wolves took off in all different directions around the house. I could hear screaming and tearing. Seemed like the wolves were doing everything for us tonight, how thoughtful of them. We waited around the house for twenty minutes.

When the silence had stopped the wolves came running back. It was the three who came round during my pregnancy. "Jacob's telling me that it's all over. The twins are now safe". Edward informed us all on Jacob's behalf. He nuzzled me again like he did before. "Goodbye Jacob. Come visit us here tomorrow. You can meet the twins, bring Leah and Seth with you too." I said as I stroked his face. He nodded his huge head and then the three wolves were gone.

The Cullens left so me, Edward and the twins were alone. It was getting late so we tucked the kids into bed and went to bed ourselves after our almost battle encounter.

When the kids woke up they wanted blood for breakfast. Good thing Carlisle had put some donated blood in the fridge for them. Once they were fed and dressed they went to play on the Xbox 720 on Tomb Raider; Underworld. With Nessie's thinking skills and Leo's practical gaming skills they could get through a level in about forty five minutes.

Me and Edward watched them. We tried to join in, but got lost when it came to the cinematics and stuff. At half past twelve the doorbell rang. I knew who it was so I rushed to the door and opened it slowly.

"Jacob you're finally here, what kept you?! Hey Leah, hey Seth, how are you two?" I asked, trying to be hospitable. "I was good until I smelt the rancid smell of leeches, but other than that I'm great Bella" Leah said, not changing a bit. Seth gave me a thumbs up and a big smile so I took that as "I'm great Bella, thanks for asking" and Jacob just picked me up into a bear style hug. I hugged him back and took them all into the living room. I opened the door to find Edward watching the kids on the Xbox 720. Nessie was on my laptop, looking for cheats on YouTube and Leo was waiting patiently for her results. She lifted the laptop down onto the floor and shown Leo what he had to do next. When Jacob saw Nessie his eyes just popped out of his head and he seemed to go all gooey? What was up with him? Leah did the same with Leo. What was up with them two? It was when Nessie and Leo turned around to see the strangers they ran to them and got picked up and hugged and kissed and….. loved.

"Oh no, you didn't just do what I think you did, did you?" I asked hoping my assumption was wrong. Both their faces went blank and they bit their bottom lips in unison. "HOW DARE YOU! I let you into my home and then you just go and imprint on my children! The nerve of you! Nessie, Leo go to your rooms and don't come out till Mummy and I tell you to" Edward yelled. They ran away up the staircase, but they kept looking back at their new loves.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I never had any intention to go and imprint on a half vampire kid, but we can't control it. It just happens! I can't apologize enough" Leah said, looking scared. I really wanted to lunge for her throat right about now. She looked so…. sheepish. Jake looked exactly the same too. I stepped in front of Edward who was walking towards the wolves and put my hand to stop him in his tracks. "Edward, leave them. They couldn't control it, it just happened. Please, you'll regret it if you hurt them. Please, let it go." I said softly to him.

He nodded and sat back down on the sofa where he flicked How I Met Your Mother on. The wolves walked into the hall with me and said their goodbyes. After they went, I went up to the twins' room. They were both in Leo's on his Apple Mac watching something. Looked like a prank call video. They were both laughing at it. It was quite funny though and they were only young… in a way.

"Leah and Jacob are gone. We'll see them again soon enough. You two coming down for some dinner?" I asked, gesturing to the doorway. They nodded and raced one another downstairs. I quickly made them a chicken casserole as I left a chicken in the oven from this morning. I put vegetables in and gravy. The twins seemed to like it if I put two teaspoons of blood into their gravy. How odd!

As usual they devoured their dinners. "Mummy, Daddy? When will me and Leo stop growing? And when we do can we go to school?" Nessie asked as she mopped her bloody gravy up. "I don't know darling, but yes. Me and your dad were on about it yesterday night" I answered. Edward smiled at me and then at the children, he still dazzled me.

It was about half past eight, AKA bathtime! We put the kids in the Jacuzzi sized tub one at a time with us. Me with Ness and Leo with Edward. They loved to bathe with us. We always ended up staying in there for about an hour each. Nessie seemed a bit worried about something. "Are you alright Nessie? Something bothering you?" I asked as I put her on my knee. "What happened with me and Jacob today? As soon as I saw him he felt like family to me and I felt like I loved him as much as I love you and daddy and Leo." She answered me. "You do love him Ness and you always will. What happened was a thing called imprinting. It sorta means you and Jacob are bound together forever. A werewolf thing. Don't worry it happened with Leo and Leah too" I said as I pulled her closer to me. She nodded and then when I lifted her out the bath so she could get dry she froze there solid. I looked at her confused but she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Mummy! You didn't tell me we were going to Dubai!" She shouted. "Well… it was a surprise, but I guess it's not now. Yes we're all going in a few days. We fly on Friday. How did you know." I said, puzzled. "I saw it… I think. Like Aunty Alice does. Cool I have a vampiric gift!" She squealed. I laughed at her and helped her into her PJ's.

We put the twins to bed at their usual bedtime and we joined them. Even though we were vampires, we could still feel mentally tired. We curled up on our bed and Edward started to sing me my lullaby.

What'd ya think? The Cullen's in the next chapter are off on their travels! R&R's are loved :)


	20. Dubai

The Cullen's are on their holidays!

ENJOY... All the rights to the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 20: Dubai.

"Come on you lot, the plane won't wait forever!" Alice shouted as we all got into Carlisle's BMW 4x4. We arrived at the airport and parked by the Verizon shop as Carlisle had an old friend who worked there and he said he'd mind the car till we all got back.

We checked our baggage in straight away as Alice and Rosalie insisted on us getting the 1st class seats.

We bought quite a few things from the terminal building. We practically bought the shop when we entered the duty free… well Alice did.

We were the first ones to board the plane. Nessie sat next to Leo and me and Edward sat next to each other. The seats were so big and roomy. They were in two's so every couple (except for the twins) could sit together.

"How long's the flight Aunty Esme?" Nessie asked as she leaned over her seat. "About 13 hour's darling. Don't worry there'll be some films on for us to watch" she answered as Carlisle rubbed her hand. "Attention everyone this is your captain speaking, we are about to embarque on our flight to Dubai. The weather there is 34°c and sunny. The fight will be approximately 13 hours so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight" The pilot said as if his nose was plugged.

The pane started to move instantly and two minutes later we were in the air. We were told that the movies being shown were; Transformers 2, Dorian Grey, 17 Again and Angels & Demons. The rest we were told would be sitcoms. Emmett and Jasper seemed happy that Family Guy was on.

Two hours into the flight and the twins were getting bored. How could we occupy them? "Ness, Leo come over here a minute" Rosalie said. They undid their seatbelts and went over to Rose and Emmett. "You know when we were in duty free and you two had you eyes on them DSi's. Well, open that bag there." She said. When they opened them they started to jump up and down. They held two boxes in their hands containing DSi's Rosalie and Emmett treated them to. "Thank you Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmett" They both said as they flung themselves on them. "They bought them the new Nintendo DSi. How thoughtful of them" Edward said he pulled me toward him.

I kissed him lightly on the check and curled up watching 17 Again. Edward got really bored of it. If he could sleep he would have from the minute it started. Emmett and Rose were helping the kids set up their new toy. Nessie got a pink one and Leo got a blue one. Rosalie was helping Leo figure out where the stylus went. It was obvious she wasn't a gamer. Emmett and Nessie on the other hand were having a ball with it. I heard them laughing together and I also heard Emmett say to her; get that Mercedes Ness and pick up that woman in pink and red. Then take them to a quiet place. Oh no! That could only be one game.

"Excuse me a minute. Emmett's trying to teach Nessie how to have sex on Grand Theft Auto." I said as I got up. "Having fun you two?" I asked. They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Yeah, turn it off NOW! I told you Emmett I don't want them knowing that "stuff" until they're physically and mentally older" I said sternly. "Bella, chill. Ness and Leo will be doing that "stuff" in a few years with Jacob and Leah." He said, a wave of laughter building up in his chest. I really didn't want to think about my children's sex life, just now. They weren't even one yet! Although they'd grown and looked about nine now! Their mental ages though were about thirteen or fourteen. "Mum, please it's not like me and Leo don't know what you're on about. Remember Christmas night, yeah we were both laughing at you and daddy from our rooms" Nessie chuckled.

If I could have blushed I would have gone fire red. I thought seeing as the topic had been brought up I might as well give her "the mother daughter talk". I got her to come and sit with me whilst Edward was sat in front of us giving Leo "The talk". I tried to keep it to the basic stuff. It was quite awkward, although it was my daughter and she did need to know about this stuff.

I told her that she would only have Jacob and Leo would only have Leah. Our talks only lasted half an hour, thank god. By this time the cabin crew were coming round with drinks. They looked at us funny when we left the champagne and other alcohol. The next film that showed was Angels & Demons, it was really good. Edward said that Dan Brown's book was better.

We were then four hours into the flight. Nessie was still sat next to me. She every now and again asked me questions about the subject we were previously on. She asked me when will she and Jacob lose their virginity and will it hurt and all that stuff. I told her when you're both ready and to expect a bit of pain, but nothing severe. She seemed content with that, but still looked worried.

"Renesmee, you can tell me anything you want. I'm your mother and you can confide in me whenever you want to darling" I said as I looked into her eyes. "I'm scared about it. What if Jake pressurizes me into it and I don't want to. What if he doesn't like me?" She said as tears welled up in her chocolate eyes. "Darling, he's in love with you and it will forever stay that way. He'll love you for forever no matter what and don't worry. You know when the time comes for you and Jake" I said as I wiped the tear off her face. She smiled at me and curled up to me.

She was watching Transformers 2 with me. We both were entranced by it. It was great. I looked out of the window and saw a coast line. I nudged Nessie and let her lean over me until she could see.

"Mummy, where are we?" She asked as she turned her head towards me. "I'm not sure. Daddy, will know though" I said pointing to Edward. He told us that we were passing over Spain and that we would be in Dubai in about three hours.

The film went off and we all watched How I Met Your Mother. All of us think it's so funny!

Time passed us quickly. We were in Dubai before we could say vampire. We went to the terminal airport where people waited for us to greet us and give us champagne. We got our baggage and saw a Limo waiting for us with a small Arabic chauffer sitting on the bonnet of the car. We all got in and started to talk. I sat next to Rosalie and Alice with Renesmee on my knee. "Rose, I never got a chance to thank you and Emmett for the gifts you bought Nessie and Leo. They both love them. They need charging too. So thank you" I said as I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Bella, they're kids. I can't give any to Emmett so it's no problem I treat them as my own. Anyway we were going to buy them them for Christmas but the DSi's weren't available." She answered. Nessie climbed on to her knee and pulled rose's check to her she planted one on her and hugged her. Rose cuddled Nessie and started talking to her about where we were going.

In fifteen minutes we were on Palm Island and two minutes away from the holiday home. When we got out the sun was going down so we didn't sparkle. We checked in and went to the top floor. We opened the double doors and walked into a huge round hall room. It had a table in the middle of the floor with a note and some flowers on it. The note read;

To, The Cullen Family, I do hope you enjoy you stay at my hotel, I heard you like things a bit different so I cancelled the champers and room services. They will only be around when you ask for them. The butler, Ali, will be around all the time until you dismiss him. As I said before, enjoy….

Kerzner & Nakheel.In fifteen minutes we were on Palm Island and two minutes away from the holiday home. When we got out the sun was going down so we didn't sparkle. We checked in and went to the top floor. We opened the double doors and walked into a huge round hall room. It had a table in the middle of the floor with a note and some flowers on it. The note read;

"How thoughtful" Esme said as she hauled the baggage in with her. I took mine and Edward's off her and Carlisle and walked to the room which was arranged for us. It was sapphire blue and had a golden tiled Amicus Curiae bathroom. The bed was humongous. It had a heart of red roses on the white quilt. I put the cases on the bed and took the kids into their rooms. Nessie's was a royal purple colour with one aquarium wall. She was amazed by this except the sharks always swam away when she was in the room. I helped her unpack and set her down with the Samsung plasma showing Family Guy. I did the same with Leo and then set off and went into our room. Edward had already finished our packing and put the flowers a plastic bag. I went to him with my in-human speed and kissed him. It was great not needing air…. "Wait what about the kids?" I asked. "Alice and Jasper have taken them downstairs to the restaurant to see what's on the meat menu." He answered. With that I just threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I knew instantly where this was going…

We went downstairs to see Nessie and Leo and we saw that the whole family was there. "Did you two have a nice time? You've been at it for two hours!" Emmett said as a laugh broke from his and Jasper's chest. Alice smacked Jasper and winked at me. Rosalie did the same, but she hit Emmett a bit more forcefully than Alice did. I laughed and Edward grabbed my hands and kissed me on the cheek.

I sat next to Esme who put her arm around me. She told me not to worry about Emmett's teasing, and that you get used to it. The kids were eating a few slices of turkey with some sort of sauce over it and some fries. They both had a small glass of Coca Cola too.

When they were done we went out to where the entertainment was. It was in a small hacienda with many bars in it. We sat down at the back as the lighting from the spotlights would probably make us glow and reveal our true selves.

The show was a funny show. Putting on the Ritz, Michael Jackson and so many other sketches from funny movies appeared. The twins found it quite funny too, even though they didn't really understand. A girl about nine came over to Nessie and Leo and asked them if they wanted to sit at the front with her as they were on their own. They shook their head and told her that her and her brother would sit on a spare table with her near the bar. They got talking as soon as they sat down. I couldn't hear what they were saying, they were too far away.

Once the show was done we called them over and went to back to the penthouse. "What's your friends name darling she seems very nice" I asked Nessie as she walked with me up to the room holding my hand. "Her name's Luna McKesson. She says they own a room in the hotel too. They're from England too, Mummy. They can't go out in sunlight either Luna said it might… show their true selves" She said, enthusiastically. "I wonder….." Carlisle said as he passed us.

We tucked the twins in to bed and said good night to the rest of the family. The night time passed us quickly and before we knew it the sun was rising over the horizon. I went to check on the twins and I found they were wide awake. Nessie sat up and had a face on her that looked like she was on her own planet. I asked her what was wrong, she only answered me five minutes later.

"WOW! I can't wait to see Luna again" She said as she jumped out of bed. I kissed her and went into Leo's bedroom. He was choosing his trunks for the rooftop pool. He put the multi-coloured ones on by Rip Curl that Alice bought him at the airport in Port Angeles. When we went up to the pool on the roof top all of the family was sparkling, even the twins were showing a light pinky glow on their bodies. "Aunty Alice, guess what?" Nessie said as she ran over to her. "What?" She answered as she sat up and looked at her taking her Miu Miu sunglasses off. "I just had a vision exactly like you do. I saw you having a vision in about two minutes from now and it shows us that my friend's family, Luna are like us too! How cool's that?" She said, as if she was about to explode.

Two minutes were gone and she had the vision Nessie predicted. We rang the hotel reception to ask for her family's room number. There was only one McKesson family checked in, the man was quite slow but we eventually got through to him, thanks to Edward.

Their room number was 26-01. That meant that they owned the smaller penthouse across the hall way! So ironic. We rang them and asked them to join us on the rooftop terrace. Thankfully they said yes and that they had something to ask us. We already knew their question.

Did you enjoy it? R&R please! ;)


	21. Friends Like Us

So, the Cullen's have made friends. Will they be right in their assumption?

Enjoy, all the things to do with Twilight belong to S.M.

Chapter 21: Friends like Us.

"Hey Luna!" Nessie said as she hugged her. "These are my parents, Amaya and Ciaran." Luna said as she pulled away from Nessie's hug.

"Mum, dad, come here and meet Luna's parents." Nessie said as she pulled us towards the door. "Hi, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward. Nice to meet you" I said as we started to shake hands. We let them into our place and closed the door behind us Nessie and Leo shown Luna around as me and Edward shown her parents round. They seemed very nice and laid back. Ciaran had a slight Irish accent, but Amaya had a Latina twang to her voice.

After we were done with the tour we went to the doors which lead to the pool. Now we needed to ask them that one small question which stood in our way. "We need to ask you something before we go outside. It may sound stupid, so please don't laugh" Edward said as he stood just in front of me. "Ask away." Ciaran said. "They want to know if you're vampires" Luna shouted from down the hall. They seemed to just laugh. I had a worried expression on my voice, wondering if we had made a mistake. "Yes, we are. I'm 330 next May and Amaya is 202 next month." Ciaran said, confidently. Thank goodness we were right about our theory. I was getting really worried in case we were wrong.

We opened the door to the rooftop and introduced them to the family. Ciaran and Carlisle seemed to bond with each other quite quickly and so did Amaya and Esme. They got talking and never stopped!

The kids were in the pool most of the day playing with Alice and Rosalie and me. We were playing water polo. Me, Nessie and Luna vs. Leo Alice and Rosalie. We eventually won after a few balls went flying down off the side. Emmett and Jasper were out hunting in the jungle whilst we got acquainted to the McKesson's. Looked like we'd found some new friends.

The day passed quickly, we told the family that they could stay with us as we had a two spare rooms. One for Luna and the other for her parents. We went out for dinner that night. The McKesson's told us about their encounters over the centuries. They told us that Luna was 200 this year but had the physical appearance of a nine to ten year old. They lived in a small rain and cloudy town called in the north-west of England where no other vampires resided. They were telling us that they were on about moving to Forks as they have gotten bored of the same town for so long. Carlisle told them that they were welcome to stay with them in the white house me and Edward used to live in.

We went to a bar which allowed kids in to finish the night off. It was called Volterra Hideout. I found that rather strange was their more vampires in Dubai than we expected? It reminded me of that note we got around Christmas time. I tried to put it at the back of my mind, dancing seemed a good idea.

They put a slow song on by Iron and Wine called Flightless Bird. I vaguely remembered it from when I was forced to dance at prom back when I was a human. After we danced we went back to the penthouse and went to bed. The McKesson's seemed at home with us. They also told us that they were vegetarian vampires like us too before we went to bed.

I curled up to Edward and watched the night fade from black to sunrise. We got up but all three kids were asleep. They must have been sending notes to each other through the link doors to their rooms. We all found that quite funny.

Rose and Emmett were somewhat occupied in their bedroom as the door was locked. I though me and Edward were bad, but they out run us by miles!

Luna, Nessie and Leo got up together and asked us if we could just stay in the hotel today. They must have had a tiring day yesterday. We stayed in the penthouse all day as Monsoon season was arriving so the rain was so hard it was bouncing off the windows.

We took the kids to see the aquarium under the hotel to keep them occupied. They loved seeing all the fishes. They were so funny together. Luna said to me she that they made her feel like a sister to them and she loved them as family.

Alice took the kids back to the penthouse so me and Edward were alone. We went to the shopping mall on the second floor. There were so many shops I think that even Alice would be overwhelmed. We went into the Apple store and treated Nessie and Leo to the new iPhone 3G S. We left the presents on their beds all gift wrapped with bows on and everything. When they saw what we got them they felt so grown up. They went around asking everyone in the two families for their numbers. It was so funny to watch, even Luna was laughing at them.

Holiday time passed quickly, and before we knew it, it was time to go home. We said our goodbyes to the family and told them that they should just call us if they were going to come and live in Forks with us. We all hoped they would, they truly were lovely.

The flight home seemed longer than going. The wind mustn't have been on our side. We got home and drove straight to the Cullen house. Me and Edward carried our children home with them in one hand and our baggage in the other. We put Nessie and Leo into bed straight away as they were already asleep from the long flight. We also went to bed too and tried to rest as much as we could.

So what'd ya think? I wanna know! R&R :-)


	22. Confirmation

Hope you enjoy it!

All of the lovely Cullen's... even Edward... belong to the woderful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 22: Confirmation.

A few months passed us quickly. The twins now looked like young teenagers. They even had the attitudes too. Both of them were going through the raging hormone phase. Both of them dealed with it really well. Nessie, however started to have her times of the month, she automatically turned to me for help. We had to keep her away from Jasper at these times in case he attacked her. They were only short but I told her to try and not let it bother her.

Me and Edward enjoyed looking after them, as we got to do more adult things with them like going out at night, gossiping etc. It was now the first of July. We were planning on getting in contact with the McKesson's. Fortunately they beat us to it and rang us. We spoke on the phone for hours. I wouldn't like to be short of money on this month's phone bill. I couldn't wait to see them all. They said they were going to move to Forks when they arrived here, but it would only be at Christmas time.

Nessie and Leo were even closer to Jacob and Leah. Both of them felt that the time we'd talked about on the plane wasn't far off. I told Ness not to worry about it. It was nothing to be worried about; she said that she couldn't have wished for a better mother to confide in. Even Alice, Rosalie and Esme stepped in. Ness loved what Esme said to her. You'll soon be a true Cullen she said; we all thought it was a good and true comment.

The twins and their imprints were constantly together in the woods or down at La Push or out and about. Nessie, Leo, Leah and Jacob were always going to the cinemas together. They went to watch The Final Destination in 3D yesterday. Leo told me that it was good but really gory, but really cool.

"Mum, I have something to tell you." Nessie said as she walked into the living room. Edward and Leo were out with the boys, hunting trip or something. Nessie sat down and looked at me. "Me and Jacob are now officially a couple. Yesterday we had our first kiss at the movies!!" She squeaked. She was going a bit red, but I could understand why. "Glad to hear it hun. Don't you two be rushing yourselves though." I said as I got up from the couch. She smiled an embarrassed smile at me and followed me into the kitchen. I put half a chicken in for the twins. They both ate a quarter each.

When Nessie told me and Jacob were now a couple it didn't come much of a surprise to me. Edward and I had promised each other that we wouldn't kill Jacob and Leah when the time did come and them telling us that they were now couples.

It was about half past six when Edward and Leo returned home. They both had liquid gold eyes which meant that they'd been well fed. The twins devoured their dinners as usual and then went to bed. Nessie went straight to sleep, but Leo on the other hand was up till 1am texting Leah. It was kind of obvious that these two were now a couple too. One thing we learnt about Leo was that Edward couldn't read his mind. He's a "mental mute" like I am.

The next morning it was raining. Nessie and Leo couldn't go a day without seeing their loves. We told them that they could invite them over and me and Edward would give them some private time alone to do whatever they wanted to do.

Jacob and Leah arrived at about half past ten when me and Edward left at about ten. We were at the other house till ten past six; it was when the grandfather clock informed us of this time we decided to go home. The couples were all sat on the couch, holding one another hands. Me and Edward decided to go upstairs and occupy ourselves up their by going on the computer and watching TV in our rooms. We watched Adventureland together on our huge bed.

When it was finished I saw Nessie creep into our room with Leo on her flanks. "Erm…. mum, dad. Could Jacob and Leah stay tonight please?" She asked, shyly. "What do you say Edward are these lot to be trusted?" I asked, teasing her. She looked worried now that her dad had a say in it. "Sure. Carlisle wanted to see me anyway tonight and I'm sure you won't deny Alice an all night gossip. Don't you lot be getting up to anything whilst we're out." He said as he looked at me and then to Nessie and Leo. Smiles covered their faces; they ran down stairs and re-joined their loves.

We said our goodbyes and left for the other house. The family were doing their own things. Emmett was watching the NBA, Alice and Rosalie were both moaning saying that they wanted to put 90210 on as it's a new series. Emmett refused which left they both in a strop. It made me and Edward laugh as we both hated that show.

When we went up to our old room, it was exactly how we left it. Edward and I loved this room as it's the place I said I would become his wife. We rested our heads for the night, until three am.

Alice came barging in to me and pulled me off the bed and into the library where Esme and Rosalie were sat. I sat down and Alice looked like a kid at Christmas, prancing around and clapping her hands. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked, confused. Everyone looked at Alice and she smiled. Obviously some news had been confirmed, thanks to Alice's gift and it seemed to be good news.

"OK, how do I put it lightly to the mother…?" She questioned herself. "ALICE, just tell me whatever you need to" I said starting to get frustrated. "Well…. We all thought that Rose and Emmett were bad, but boy do your kids outrun them by a mile. They definitely have the spark you and Edward have!" Alice squeaked. I knew what she was on about straight away. I just put it passed me, until I realised something. "Wait, you saw my kids "getting busy" while we're here?" I asked, shocked. "Erm… yeah. I didn't ask to see them, the vision just sprung upon me. I was a bit traumatized when I first saw it, but I none of us can talk really." She said to me, looking right at me. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed to myself.

I went and broke the news to Edward whilst he was waiting for me. He didn't take it as well as I did. If he could, steam would have been coming out of his ears right now and his whole face would have been ruby red.

I left him for bit and joined the girls back in the library. We had a good few hours gossiping about girl stuff until Edward called me into our room.

"Let's go home. I'm tired of hearing so many thoughts which should be kept to oneself. They're mostly about the twins activities." He said as he took my hand. I followed him downstairs and ran with him to our own home. I really wasn't looking forward to the Edward we would all see when he saw the twins.

When we arrived at the house he took a huge unneeded breath and opened the doors. All four kids were walking down the stairs together. They all flinched when they saw us. The kids from La Push said that it was their night to do patrol so they left. Edward and I told the kids to sit down so we could talk to them. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! What did I tell you two? Not to do anything whilst me and your mother was out! So what did you do, you BOTH went and "got busy"" Edward bellowed. I clenched my teeth and bit the bottom of my lip. Their eyes widened, Nessie's started to tear. I went over and told her to come with me up to my room. Edward stayed downstairs with Leo and gave him a one on one talk with him. I intended to do the same with Nessie.

When I shut the door and locked it, I saw her fall onto the chaise long with her head in her hands and her crying. I rushed over to her and rocked her gently back and forth. "Renesmee, look at me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural, look at the rest of us. We don't give a damn thing what the others think of us. Before you were born Emmett always teased me about this. I took it on the chin because I know he couldn't talk. Rose and Em are the worst out of all of us. Trust me." I said as I wiped a tear from her check. She threw her arms around me and kept saying thank you and sorry. " Mum, I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I just went off and did what I did. I wasn't thinking straight please don't pull Jake into this, it wasn't his fault. It was a thing we both wanted". I looked at her as she started to cry again and said; Renesmee, don't worry. We can't change the past. What's done, is done. I'll talk to your father later. He'll be fine with it. We all knew this was coming soon. You told me yourself. She smiled at me and finally stopped crying.

The other girls decided to come around and the guys too. To help give them a pep talk. Alice was telling Nessie that she was a true Cullen now and her brother was too. Esme and Rosalie were saying the things I said to her mostly. Esme went into a bit further detail about Rose and Em. I'd never heard this before though. Esme said that when Rosalie and Emmett got married the first time, she gave them a house. It was grand like this one, but they trashed it to pieces. There was no furniture, no walls and no nothing left. They literally had nowhere to live. Esme allowed them back into her house under one condition; that they can get busy, but in moderation. They did trash their en suite bathroom, but that was easily fixed.

Nessie had cheered up now and was laughing something chronic at the story. We all found it funny, except for Rosalie. She had a fierce and stern look on her face and looked like she wanted to say; shut the hell up! We all walked out to find a note on the cabinet wait for all of us. It read;

To our lovely ladies,

We have gone out to do some hunting with Leo. We will be back in the morning. We love you...

We all went downstairs and watched late night TV. We were wondering what to watch when Alice said that the Oscars were on. We put that on and saw Dakota Fanning win an award for PUSH. Carlisle's theory could have been right. No drink was there for her, no food, no nothing just her seat. Her eyes had a tint of gold to them too… we all shrugged and put it behind us. So many great actors won.

After that Nessie said she wanted to do an all nighter with us. We went to my room and watched a few films to pass the time away. We watched Superbad, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. That was Alice's favourite.

It was half past nine when the boys returned home. I was glad to see them all, even Emmett. Nessie went to make herself some breakfast after their arrival. She had some bagels which she shared with her brother. The rest of our family went home and occupied themselves with various things.

Me and Edward and the kids went into Port Angeles for a shopping trip. We took his Volvo to the shops and got there faster than you could say Alice Cullen! We both went our separate ways, me and Nessie hit the designer labelled shops whilst the boys hit the game and sports shops.

We, well Nessie had some lunch from the Bar Grill. She had a cheeseburger with fries. I don't know how I ate that stuff. We only bought a few things. I got Nessie a Pandora bracelet with a few charms on it. I got a nice Louis Vuitton bag from Selfridges & Co.

We met with the boys who had a few new jersey's from JJB and then went home. When we arrived home we found Alice sat there with a worried expression on her face. If she was human, people would think she's going cold turkey on something. "Oh my God, thank the lord you're home. Look I had a vision today, something we all don't want, but I'm certain it's going to happen and soon" Alice said as she rushed over to us all. I looked at her then Edward, confused. "Alice, what is it?" Edward asked her. "The Volturi. They're on their way to see if we kept our promise from last year." She said, worry escaping her mouth.

If I could have cried I would have done. I ran over to the kids and hugged them tightly as I knew our time was short. "How long have we got?" I asked, a sob escaping me. "About a month. They will stay here with us to see how you've taken to your new way of life and to see if you're under control. I'm going home now, Jasper needs seeing to." She answered.

She kissed me and the twins lightly on the check and rushed off home. I wasn't looking forward to the next month, knowing what was coming. How would the Volturi take to people like Nessie and Leo? They've never seen anything like them! Only time would give us the answer….

Dun, dun duuhhh...LOL! So what will happen to our beloved Cullen's? Next chapters will be up ASAP. R&R! :)


	23. You've Got a Friend in Me

Really short chapter here! I wa getting stuck on what to write, Bella wasn't letting me into her head! She did eventually.

I want to give a shoutout to eboyd5 and mebemolly, my very first readers! :) Thank you!!!

ENJOY! All of the Twilight Saga belongs to S.M.

Chapter 23: You've Got a Friend in me

Carlisle got in touch with his friends in the Amazon to see if the rumours were true about Nahuel. Fortunately for us, they were. They said that they'd be here in the next few weeks and help us out if we needed any help against the Volturi.

Edward rang the McKesson's in England to see if they'd move to Forks sooner. He explained the situation in full detail and they said that they would start packing their bags and get to us ASAP.

Edward and I took full advantage of being on our own when the kids were in La Push with their imprints. They probably did too. Every night when they got home, Leo always said he felt bad for Seth as everyone had imprinted except for him. He said he's given up trying, hoping his love will just stumble upon him. It makes me sad too, seeing him without anyone. He used to have his sister, but now she's occupied with Leo.

Me and Edward occasionally went to the other house to see how things were. I told Emmett that Leo was old enough to play on the games he got him last Christmas. "About time, Bella. I've completed them five times now!" Emmett chuckled. "Shut it, Mr. Grand Theft Auto" I replied, with a snivelling look.

Now that Leo could play on them, it's all he did when he wasn't with Leah. Edward sometimes helped him on the missions. Me and Nessie, on the other hand, were either watching TV- when it was free- or talking and gossiping.

It was only a few weeks now until our unwanted visitors arrived. I really didn't look forward to their visit. Nessie and Leo actually weren't that bothered by it. They every now and again had dreams of them coming; sometimes they ended in a good way, others not so good. Edward was the one who always calmed me down, it was at night when the twins were sleeping mostly.

Days passed us and Carlisle's friends from the Amazon arrived. Nahuel, Zafrina, Kachiri and Huilen. They all seemed really nice.

Nessie, Leo and Nahuel bonded really well. They were practically inseparable. Zafrina was mostly talking to Carlisle and Esme as were Kachiri and Huilen. All of them wore animal skin clothes and small pump shoes. They all talked with a slight twang to their voices, it reminded me of Amaya, Luna's mother.

The McKesson's soon followed in their arrival. They got here a week before the Volturi were due here. They were also staying at the other house, it had more rooms and Luna could sleep there, I don't know how though with quite a few happy couples.

The week passed us by slowly. Edward decided that we should call the wolves round just in case. They were here within the hour of our desperate phone call all revved up for a good fight. They all seemed really bummed when we told them that they would have to wait a week.

All of us wanted this to be over and done with so we could get back to our lives. We all hunted in the forest, so we were prepared for what was to come next week. None of us wanted it, but it would for certain happen…..

VOLTURI ARE COMING! Keep checking because the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading R&R!


	24. Unwanted Guests

So the dreaded Volturi have arrived. A BIG BIG surprise here for you!

Enjoy it, all the things to do with Twilight belong to S.M.

Chapter 24: Unwanted Guests.

That dreaded day arrived so we all went to the other house as we knew from Alice's latest vision that they would come there. We all sat down in the living room in perfect silence. No-one moved a muscle whatsoever.

We sat there for about three hours, just rocking backwards and forwards looking like we were all lunatics. Then at 12pm sharp a black 4x4 Jeep pulled up on the earthy road outside the from door and five black cloaked people emerged from their escort.

This was it. Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus and Aro had arrived. They walked ever so slowly to the front door and it was Jane who did the honours of ringing the doorbell. I was the one to answer it, sadly. I took a huge unneeded breath and opened the door to them. I smiled, wirily, at them. Jane greeted me with an evil smirk and so did her brother who stood right by her side. "Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet the new you. Immortality suits you" Jane said as she stared at me. I smiled a smile that would hopefully say thank you to her. "Thank you Jane. It's….er…. nice to see you too" I said nervously. They all smiled at me, so I gestured for them to come in to the house and see everyone else.

Carlisle and Esme greeted them first and then everyone else followed. Even the wolves followed on in greeting them. Seth Clearwater was last. He shook each and every one of their hands, leaving Jane till last.

It was when he stood in front of her that they both seemed to have a shy and gooey look on their faces. It reminded me of when the twins and their lovers had imprinted. Oh. My. God. Had he just imprinted on Jane?! He pulled her forward into a kiss which reminded me of mine and Edwards's kisses when we were "busy".

We all looked around at each other, the other four Volturi members included. They kissed for about a minute and a half without stopping and then released each other. I looked at Edward and asked him if my theory was right. I was! Oh my God, Jane and Seth, who'd have know?!

Jane pulled Seth into an embrace and pulled him by the arm to the stairs, he caught on quickly and swooped her up and took her upstairs into one of the spare rooms. We looked around at each other with shocked faces. "I guess Jane will not be here to observe Bella" Caius said as he walked away and over to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded at him and smiled.

We got talking with each other and occasionally heard Jane and Seth's activities from upstairs. We heard something smash, Esme didn't seem too happy about that. We put the basket ball game on to see who was winning. It was then that Jane and Seth came walking down the stairs, holding hands. Jane was talking to Seth quietly. I must say, they did look good together, but the question was, how they would work it out between Italy and here.

Jane walked over to Aro and asked him into the kitchen for a private moment. We couldn't hear them at all. They were talking for about five minutes until they came out, Jane had a beaming smile on her face. "I'm staying here with you….forever" She said as she ran over to Seth. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. That meant that she'd left the Volturi and joined our Coven. I wonder how she'd adapt to the diet.

Time that day passed us quickly; it was half past ten before we knew it! "Us four are going to bed" Nessie said as she stood up. Caius, Marcus, Alec and Aro turned their heads towards them and stood up looking furious. "You never told us there were humans here!" Caius roared. Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood in front of them, protectively. Luna stepped round them all and started to explain to them what they were. "We are not human, nor vampire. We are a cross breed. Half of each. Our mothers carried us till we were ready to be born and then our fathers changed them so they could live as the births are not too pretty." She explained. "How do we know that you're not a threat to us, exposing our secret and what not" Marcus asked, stepping forward. "Why would we do that? We don't want anyone to know that our kind exists either. I can assure you that none of us would ever do that" Leo said, stepping forward. I saw the wolves take their shirts off and them psyching themselves up to phase. I looked toward them; they looked ready for a good brawl.

"We must confer" Aro said as he walked toward where Caius and Marcus were stood. The twins and the rest of the half breeds looked worried now. I went over and hugged my children tightly. We waited for two hours for the Volturi leaders to come back from the woods. The kids all looked really sleepy, but sprang to their feet when the leaders came back in.

"We are going to take a vote." Aro said calmly. "I vote no. We cannot risk our secret being discovered." Caius said as he plonked himself down onto the couch. Aro's head turned to Marcus and nodded to him, gesturing that it was his turn to vote. "Yes. We can trust them I assure you." Marcus said. Aro next turned to Alec who simply just said yes, we can trust them. Next it was Jane's turn. She sat on Seth's knee talking to him. I don't know what about though, just that it was between them two. She kissed him, again, which lead to the sort of kiss they did before. "I think I know Jane's answer. And it matches mine." Aro said gesturing for the three others to come with him. Alec went over to Jane and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly and asked him to join her in staying. He shook his head and told her that they would meet again soon.

He smiled at her and walked out the door behind the other three. I told the kids to go and get some rest as they'd had a long and hard day. They all went upstairs to the bedrooms and fell asleep instantly. We watched some late night TV to pass the time away and before we knew it dawn was arriving.

Shocking! Bet you weren't expecting that? R&R :)


	25. Adapting

Thank you to everyone who added my story to their favourite's list! I really appreciate it.

Enjoy! The Twilight Saga and anything to do with it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 25: Adapting.

Now that the twins were nearing their first birthday and my 2nd vampire birthday was on its way we had a lot on our minds. We needed to know where Jane would be staying and how serious they were. Well, that question was already answered the night that they imprinted on each other.

"Jane, you are more than welcome to stay with me and Bella and my family. We've been discussing things and decided that if you wish to stay Seth can move in with too as with Jacob and Leah." Edward said as he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. Jane's face lit and she threw herself around me. I picked her up and hugged her back. "Thank you Bella, I can't describe how much better my life is now I live with you." She whispered to me. I put her down and looked confused. "Life with the Volturi was Hell. My brother hated it too. We never had the courage to speak up otherwise we'd literally get our heads ripped off!" She said.

I told her nothing like that would happen now she was with us. Jane decided that her last name now was Cullen. She'd adapted to our lifestyle quite well. Alice and Rosalie were quite funny with her. They told her that she'd need a new wardrobe and that she should throw out all of her Volturi wear. "I've got a better idea…. Let's burn them" She said as she looked towards the fire. She didn't seem bothered about them.

Rose and Alice took her out shopping in Port Angeles. She came back with more than I expected. All in all she had 21 shopping bags! We took them back to her new home and put them away. We had a spare room for Jane already set up. Me and Edward took the liberty of doing it up to look like someone around Jane's age room. It was dark pink and black damask design. It was similar to Nessie's now. We all went back to the house together and shown Jane her new room. She was totally captivated by it.

"Oh, my God! Thank you so much!" She said as she launched herself at me in an embrace position. I hugged her back and told her that it was nothing. Her and Seth and the other young couples stayed in their rooms together watching TV. Edward said to leave them be tonight as Alice had already told him to expect noises from the other three bedrooms. I shook my head and chuckled to myself.

Me and Edward went downstairs to watch some TV. We put FOX on and we found out that a new series of True Blood was starting next Friday. Me and Edward loved the entire series, we watched it from day one and literally fell in love with it. The other residents of the manor were listening to Paramore; they bought the new album a few days ago, Brand New Eyes it was called. It was really good.

"Bella? Can you come here a minute?" Jane shouted. I went to the hall and saw here on the stairs. She came to me with Nessie and Leo. They asked us if they could all go hunting so I said yes. Their eyes were going darker from their hunger.

They all ran out the door with their imprints following behind shortly after. They must have been hungry; they only fed two weeks ago. That meant that Edward and I had the house to ourselves for quite some time.

"You know Bella, we really need a pool for outside. We'd have to get it heated though for the wolves and our kids. I'll ask Esme to draw us some designs. But for now, how does the Jacuzzi sound?" He asked, seductively. I smiled at him menacingly and walked slowly over to him. I took his hand and tugged on it. He pulled me into him, and swirled me around so I was facing him. He picked me up by the waist so I could wrap my legs around him and then he walked at a tortoise's pace to the bathroom which had the Jacuzzi sized bath in it and then things mainly went from there…

I really was awestruck at how long we'd been in the bath. I got out finding the kids all in their rooms with their doors shut and locked. Guess Alice's vision was correct… as usual. We stayed in the bath together so we could wait for the kids.

Me and Edward had a small announcement we wanted to make. It was only small but we wanted them to know about it. It was about a small party for Alice as her vampire birthday was shortly after mine and Nessie's. The part we weren't going to tell was that it was for Nessie and Leo too. We were planning on having a pool party for them both, another reason to get a pool.

Time passed us quickly as we simply didn't have enough of each other for that night. It was at half past eleven when the kids were done. We were well behind them in sparks; it was very true that they were all as bad as Rosalie and Emmett.

They went straight to sleep after their time together and only woke up late in the morning. After the hungry got their breakfast I went down in my PJ's and announced the part about the party for Alice, leaving out the Nessie and Leo part of it too. It would be on the 27th September, a week after mine. I was seriously hoping that no-one in the family was doing anything for mine. I told them that they could buy me gifts, but NO party. They all knew I despised the whole big thing stuff.

We went to the other house with all the kids and asked Esme about a pool. Luckily she and Alice had already drew up a few designs. We decided on the one which was in the shape of a surf board as it was just right for our garden. We all worked on it and in two days time it was finished. Rose even went the extra mile and bought a surf machine attachment. All of us loved it, except for Alice as she couldn't do it for toffee! She just kept on falling. How could the worlds- or maybe universe's- best dancer fall off a surf machine when they have perfect sense of balance!? She really didn't find it amusing.

We told the family that we were having a pool party for the birthdays. They all said that they'd come, wonder what they'd buy for the twins….?

So...? Tell me what you think :) R&R


	26. Party!

Enjoy! :) All the rights to the Twilight Saga belong to S.M.

Chapter 25: Party!

The day before the party had arrived. Me and Edward banned the twins from going into the garden, the living room and the garage. We told them if they wanted to watch TV or go for a drive they'd have to go to the other house. That's exactly what they did.

The rest of the family found it hard not to say anything, especially Rosalie. She'd helped arrange it all. I really wanted Alice to help, but obviously it was for her too.

Me and Edward finished the party locations, and they looked amazing! They were decorated in teal and brown, a nice unisex contrast. The tables were laid out with white cloths and food platters over them. Edward said that he'd cook the food for them tomorrow; we'd need quite a bit as the wolves were coming. The decks Emmett used at our wedding reception was set out and ready and the strobe lights were probed for use too.

We rested that night as we both felt mentally exhausted, I can't say the same for the other residents though. "I think we have a problem. We may have to get the others rooms soundproofed." Edward said as he pulled me towards him. I smiled and nodded. We watched some TV until sunrise came. A year ago today I gave birth to my children. They were now one! And in a few days I would be one too! (in vampire years).

None of the family had give me any gifts, they were giving me them with the others. Supposedly they had all pitched in for a huge gift as your first vampire birthday is meant to be the best.

When the others woke up, it was half past eight. Me and Edward were already dressed in our new party clothes- courtesy of Alice- and ready to welcome the guests and the twins. Seth, Leah, Jacob and Jane came down leaving the twins upstairs. They ones who needed to eat, fed themselves and went to get ready.

We unlocked the garage to show them what we'd bought the twins. We bought Nessie a Zonda Cinque and Leo a Bugati Veyron. The Zonda a baby pink for Nessie whilst the Bugati was deep and electric blue for Leo. Both of the cars were ready to be driven. Esme and Carlisle's presents for them was driving lessons. They said that they'd teach them as they've had quite a bit of experience. We told the twins that they could only have their main presents when everyone was around.

I heard a small movement from upstairs and went to where it came from. Ness and Leo were both up. They were hugging each other on the landing wishing each other happy birthday. They went to me and Edward next and hugged us and kissed us both. Their imprints kissed them deeply. They both got small presents off them all, like clothes and jewellery etc.

When it was half past twelve all the guests had arrived. We served the lunch banquet and within half an hour, it was devoured! At least everyone enjoyed it. It was time to have a dance so Emmett slowed things down a bit and put on Love Story by Taylor Swift.

All the couples- who looked absolutely gorgeous in their formal wear- started to slow dance leaving the twins and their imprints in the middle of the floor along with me and Edward and Alice and Jasper. All of us waltzed around like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers.

I lay my head on Edwards shoulder and said to him; did I mention that we have the house to ourselves tonight? He chuckled and kissed me on the neck. "A nice midnight swim in the pool sounds nice" He whispered into my ear. A smile grew on my face and told him I agreed with him. I couldn't wait for tonight now. I would be counting down the hours.

After we all had our slow dance Emmett put on some great tunes. Fame (the newer version), You Belong With Me, Uprising, Toxic, It's Alright, It's OK and so many others.

It was now time to give the presents out. Alice and Jasper bought the twins some vouchers and gave them $2,000 each. Rosalie and Emmett did the same. It was now time to give them the big and main present. They both seemed really excited about it. Alice insisted that we blindfold them and walk them to their new vehicles. We all wanted to give Alice her present though first. It was a deed to the biggest boutique we could find on Rodeo Drive in LA. We all pitched in to get it her. She loved it.

Me and Edward put the black material round the twins eyes and took both of their hands. Everyone followed behind us into the garage oohhhing and aaaahhhing at the cars. When they were in there me and Edward went behind the twins and removed their blindfolds.

When we took them off they both looked as if they'd just seen a man with two heads walk pass. Their jaws were on the floor, their eyes were almost out of their sockets they'd both seized breathing. I walked over and asked them both if they liked them. They came back to reality and threw themselves at me and Edward.

They kept on kissing us and saying thank you to us. They hit us with such force we almost fell backwards! I took Ness over to her Zonda Cinque and shown her how it worked. She sat down in it and told me that the leather seats were extremely comfy. Edward did the same with Leo. I was too entranced with Nessie to hear what the lads were talking about.

I gave her the key which had a small Cullen crest on it dangling like a small Pandora charm. They both got out and went over to thank the rest of the family for everything. I really wanted to thank them too, but me and Edward had other plans.

Once we'd waved everyone off and sent the twins and Jane off safely to La Push with their imprints me and Edward went upstairs to put on some swim wear. I pulled out a multicoloured bikini and went into the bathroom to put it on. Edward wasn't in the bedroom when I was done so I assumed that he was already in the pool. I assumed correctly and found him leaning against the wall with his back facing me and his arms crossed. I dived in at the side of him and joined him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer so there was no space in between us.

I smiled at him and was rewarded with one of my favourite crooked smiles. "I guess that this is my birthday gift. Is it, Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I stretched myself up to his ear. "Yes and no. There's something that the whole family bought you upstairs. I kept it hidden from you. I know you're not into big and expensive gifts, but you'll have to make an exception love, just this once." He said as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. I kissed him and we both let the night wash over us blissfully…

Tell me what you think? Did you like the twins presents? If you want to see them the links are below...

Leo's Bugati Veyron- .com/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/Bugatti_

Nessie's Zonda Cinque- .com/IMG/crop/200811/pink-pagani-zonda_


	27. Seconds

Thank you to everyone who's reading my first fanfic story! :)

Enjoy it!! All the characters belong to S.M.

Chapter 27: Seconds.

Me and Edward came up with the name for my island the family bought me. It made Alice and Rosalie want an island too. Both of them took off at their husbands for the little crappy gifts they always got. Emmett got it really bad of Rose. For the first time in my entire existence I actually felt sorry for him.

Edward and I decided that we wanted a second proper honeymoon. Where else other than my island. A house was built on it and furnished to our style. We booked the flight to Dubai that day and started packing. The flight was a week from today so me and Edward were both so excited.

Nessie, Leo and Jane had their imprints and each other so they wouldn't need any baby sitters. I asked the girls to check in on them from time to time as we all knew how they were when they were alone. I also told them to not let Emmett and Rose loose in my home and not to let Emmett in when the kids were on their own.

I really couldn't wait for our second honeymoon. The week was really dragging. Luckily the day before we left had arrived and we were all set for our holiday. Me, Jane and Nessie went on a girl's night out to a club called Nexus. Edward had banned the twins from drinking after the results of last time.

When we arrived there we took Edward's Vanquish, everyone who was stood outside was gawking over it. "Wooaaahhh. How much sexy?" A man asked me. I smirked at him and waved my wedding ring at him. "Sorry. I'm married." I said as I barged passed him. Nessie and Jane were giggling at my dealing. We sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Ignore what your dad said Ness. Have a drink if you want to." I said as I waved the waiter over. She smiled at me and took out the cocktail menu. "Can I have two Smirnoff Ices and a…." I trailed off. "Fish bowl please" Nessie finished off. Me and Jane looked at her as if she had two heads. She laughed at us and shown us both a picture of it in the cocktail menu. It shown a huge glass, in the shape of a fish bowl, with some odd looking blue liquid in it. The list at the bottom told us what was in the cocktail. It read 2 shots of raspberry rum, tropical sprite, two pieces of candy and a wedge lemon. "Eugh. Sound lovely" I said to Ness sarcastically. She laughed and so did Jane.

"You do know men keep eyeing you two up. I really want to rip their throats out." I said as I looked at them. God only knows what vile things they were thinking.

Nessie and Jane went up for a dance. Their favourite rave song came on; Evacuate the Dance floor by Cascada. They both really stood out. Their hair and short dresses they were wearing set them apart from everyone else. Jane had a small Lipsy dress on that was kingfisher blue whilst Nessie had a white and black dress on which had a small triangle cut out on the hip. It had strands of diamonds in the triangle all coming to a point. I ,however, just had a simple red dress on. It was knee length so it shown my pale legs. My hair was curly as ever cascading down onto my torso.

Edward was at home with the boys. He'd invited Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle round do they could have a boys only night. I told him that Emmett was banned from bringing anything inappropriate to watch. I knew he was onto me for being a control freak, but frankly I didn't care.

Nessie made me and Jane drink the bottles of Smirnoff Ice I got for us. It was like drinking mud and gravel mixed together!

We went home after that. I had to keep Nessie looking as sober as possible so Edward wouldn't realise I'd let her have one drink. I didn't like lying to Edward, but she was my daughter too, so I did get a say in what she drank and didn't drink.

When we walked in we saw the lads playing a game. Looked like a TV quiz game. The question was; name all five members of Girls Aloud. "Nadine, Sarah, Cheryl, Kimberly and erm…" Jasper trailed off. I poked my head round the door to them and laughed. "And Nicola. How do you know all of them Jasper, into a bit of girl band music there are we?" I said, ready to laugh. "Alice constantly has them on in our room, she leaves the CD case open and all their names are there. I practically see it every day." Jasper answered.

I laughed and went upstairs to put my PJ's on. The girls weren't far behind me. When we were in our night wear we went downstairs and joined in with the games. Some of the questions were stupid, but most of them we got correct. We split off into girls vs. boys and girls won.

We then played dares. I really didn't like this, especially with Emmett playing. It was my turn, oh and guess whose turn it was to make up a dare… EMMETT! Fabulous. I really didn't want to hear this.

"OK. Bella, I dare you to prank call Alice and tell her that the boutique we bought her in Rodeo Drive has burnt down and there's nothing left of it." Emmett said, slyly. I rolled my eyes at him and scowled. I got up and picked up my iPhone. I rang Alice's number at the top-putting 44 at the front so it would be a private number- and put her on speaker. She picked up just after the third dial tone. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked sounding confused. All of us including myself were dying to laugh, pardon the pun. I tried to put on a very low and deep voice to make myself sound like a man. "Ahem, yes is this Mrs. Alice Cullen? Do you own 45 Rodeo Drive here in Los Angeles?" I asked in a deep masculine voice. "Erm… Yes. Is there a problem?" She asked sounding concerned. "Me and the rest of the police department and LAFD are here putting out the fire. We suspect that it was done by no accident." I said, Emmett and Jasper started to make noises now to make it sound more realistic. I waited about a minute and half for her reaction. I thought I might go deaf when I heard her response. "ISABELLA, put. The. Phone. Down. NOW!" She screamed. I pressed the end call button and burst into a wave of laughter.

The boys returned home, Jasper promised me that she'd forget about it by tomorrow after he'd shown her it was only a joke. I was relieved to hear that. We all went to bed after that. Me and Edward had a relaxing night. We were saving ourselves for Isla Bella.

The cases were lifted out and so were our clothes. The morning didn't come as fast as we wanted it to, but eventually it arrived. We went into the garage and put the cases into Edwards Volvo. The kids were now awake and eating breakfast. We had to go now, otherwise we'd miss our flight.

We got to the airport and checked in quickly. Edward bought me a Versace black dress from the duty free shop. He said I had to wear that on the last night. The plane took off five minutes after we'd boarded. As usual we were in first class. I felt awful as I didn't buy Edward anything at the airport. I looked at the brochure to see what they had which he'd like. I saw a Ben Sherman watch and a Police watch I knew he'd like so when he went off for a fake bathroom break- we had to try and look human- I asked the hostess to get me both of them.

I paid with cash, the exact amount. Her face was a picture when I gave it her in exchange for the two watches. I pulled the table on the back of the seat in front of Edwards and put his gifts on it. When he returned he looked surprised and confused. He sat down in silence and opened the two boxes which contained his new watches. "Bella, did you buy me these?" He asked. "No that eighty year old lady did over there… Of course I did silly!" I said as I cupped his cheek and went to kiss him. He smiled at me that dazzled me as always. The flight passed us by quickly and before we knew it we were in Dubai.

The sun was still out so we had to wear all black so we wouldn't show our true selves. We rushed to find our luggage- which came out first and then got ourselves a taxi to the harbour. A boat was there for us with a small Arabic man in it reading the newspaper. We both hopped in and set off for Isla Bella.

We reached it in ten minutes. It was beautiful, all of it. We went to the house and never even made it to the bed. I knew that the next fourteen days would be remembered by both of us for sure. Our second honeymoon was great, it was now time to return home, but we were both looking forward to seeing the kids and the rest of the family. When we were back in Forks we were so happy. Christmas was on its way!

R&R's are loved! :) Next chapter will be up soon ;)


	28. Good Times

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop was on the funny side. LOL.

Enjoy! All things to do with Twilight belong to S.M.

Chapter 28: Good times.

Me and Edward went Christmas shopping. We were struggling about what to buy for the twins and their imprints. Jane was now like a daughter to me and Edward. We loved her so much and she'd changed so much after she left the Volturi.

She every now and again dropped hints of what to get them. Often it was either a new Samsung flat screen for hers and Seth's room or a laptop. Apple had just released a new range of them in all different colours. Me and Edward thought about it and said yes to the idea of new laptops. We thought we might as well get each of them a new one. The PC's we got were getting a bit slow.

Me, Alice and Rosalie went shopping for Christmas gifts. I bought Edward a new guitar and a new musical book. It had all the classics in but had about one hundred pages of black bars he could do some composing. He'd lately been working on Renesmee's and Leo's new lullaby. He was writing them down in a small A5 writing pad. I knew he would appreciate some actual musical bars.

Also we bought him some electronic equipment. Alice and Rosalie got him a new iPod touch; I got him an iPhone as his old mobile was getting a bit out dated. I knew he would like it. I had it engraved on the back in the Apple store it said;

To the man who holds my heart for all eternity, Merry Christmas, all my love, Bella xx

They'd now started to do engraving in all sorts of fonts. I looked through the book and chose one called Zephyr. I really liked it and I knew Edward would too.

I didn't know what he was getting me, even Alice said she couldn't see, I could always rely on her to tell me things too as she couldn't hold her own water. I wanted to know to if my present lived up to what he'd bought me.

The 25th of December was on its way fast. Me and Edward went out to the Apple store to buy the new laptops. Everyone in the shop looked shell shocked at how many we'd bought. Six in total. Two pink and black damask ones for Nessie and Jane. A blue and teal one for Leah, two green ones with the La Push wolf emblem in printed onto it for Jake and Seth and finally a deep blue one with a small Cullen crest in the right corner for Leo. Jane and Nessie's had a small Cullen crest on it too in the right corner. We knew that they'd like them.

When we arrived home we went into the living room. The kids had the house to themselves again, but they did something completely different to what we thought they'd do. They decorated the tree! In all different colours the room was lit up. It looked amazing!

We stored the presents under the tree once they all went to bed. The manager in the Apple store gift wrapped them for us to save us some valuable time. Me and Edward stayed up quite late watching TV. We snuggled up on the couch in the dark living room. The only light that was present was the light from the burning and crackling fire and the TV's light. I could have stayed there for all eternity if I wanted to.

"Bella, I'm really struggling on what to get you this year. I want to buy you something big, but I don't know what." Edward said as he pulled me on to his lap. I kissed him lightly and laid my head on his shoulder. His arms held me tightly, I didn't want to move. "Please Edward, I don't want anything big. Although… I have seen them new Sony eReaders. They look quite good and well my books have almost completely perished. So if you want you could get me one of them" I said as I leaned back. He smiled and nodded his head.

I hoped my present- which was now under the tree without Edward's knowing- would suffice for him. His phone had been dropped, smashed, kicked and whatever else could happen to a phone happened to his. Hopefully he'd take better care with this one.

Christmas day arrived soon. Luckily for us this year me and Edward didn't have to force down the rancid meal. The kids clicked about the whole Santa thing when they looked about nine. They all loved their presents form us. I looked at Edward as I was struggling to find mine. He took my hand and lead me to the bedroom.

He picked me up bridal style and put me onto the bed. He came out of our closet with about five huge boxes. I looked at him, confused. He told me to open them in the order he laid them out.

The first one which I opened had a small necklace inside it with the Cullen crest on it. "It's 18ct gold love. I had it specially made for you." Edward said as he put it round my neck. I cupped his cheek from behind me and kissed him. I loved it. The next one was a voucher for Selfridges and Co. worth $3,000. I told him not to spend too much on me! The third one was my eBook which I asked for. Present number four was a small map of the house, this one really confused me. He said that I'd need it for present number five which was a key.

I followed the map which Edward drew. It lead me to the garage. I pushed the door open to find a new car right in front of my eyes. A Ferrari California in lipstick red. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Oh my God Edward! I bought you a crappy little iPhone and you bought me a brand new Ferrari!" I said as I launched myself at him. I hugged him tighter than I thought possible.

He shown me all the features on it whilst still dazzling me. I was overwhelmed by it. He took me back into the living room where the TV was on. Like last year the family was coming round. Esme was kind enough to make the kids a Christmas dinner.

The day passed us by quickly, it was a very "loud" night in the house. Every upstairs room was locked. We all agreed on something though, that it was the best gift we could have.

So...? Tell me what you think :)! R&R's are loved.. ;)


	29. New Year & Forever

The final chapter to my story.

Enjoy!! The Twilight Saga all belongs to S.M.

Chapter 29: New Year & Forever.

It was now the 30th of December. The day before New Year's Eve. We were planning on having a huge party at our house. Alice and Esme decorated the house with so many decorations it was un-real. Me, Rosalie, Jane and Nessie went out to Port Angeles to get the food for the kids that ate. We took my new Ferrari California. It was really ironic because Alice had gotten one off Jasper but in hot pink. It felt good to drive it. Power steering, and it felt so light it was as if you were flying. I loved it so much that I actually said good night to it. Everyone in the family called me sad, but frankly I didn't care.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we went straight to Wal-Mart. There was so much stuff on sale. Nessie and Jane went off to look at clothes whilst me and Rose got all the party food. Jane and Ness came back with a pair of Max Azria shoes and a Max Azria dress to match. They had a pleading look on their faces. "Go on then, how much?" I said, sarcastically. "Erm… it comes up to $750. Is that too much?" Jane said as worry started to come known in both of them. "It's is heck. Go and pay for them. My card's in my purse." I said smiling at them.

When Nessie took my card out of my purse they ran over to the till so they could pay. The women on the till looked so confused as to how two teens could afford this stuff. It was actually quite funny. They walked over to us in the que after they'd paid for their stuff.

Once we were done we walked over to my car and speeded off back home. We dropped Rose of at the other house as she needed to get ready. When we arrived home Edward was upstairs in the bedroom putting on his evening wear. He was wearing a deep burgundy shirt with a black tie on. He looked so good; practically anything he wore suited him.

"I chose your dress. If that's OK. It's hung up for you" He said as he walked over to me and kissed me. I smiled and went over to the closet. He picked a black satin dress for me which was strapless and sweet-heart cut. I was going to wear that one anyway so I put it on and my Manolo Blahniks Alice bought me last Christmas.

The kids looked so grown up in their evening wear. All the boy's had suits on in black and white whilst Nessie and Jane had their new Max Azria collection on and Leah had a dress Alice treated her to, I can't remember the label. I think it was French.

The night passed us by swiftly and before we knew it we were counting down till midnight. "3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all shouted.

At half past one we waved all of our guests off. We'd see them soon. The kids went to bed, but were very very noisy. They were way to much like me and Edward.

When we went into the closet. I was hanging my dress back up until I felt a cold breath at the side of my head. "Happy New Year Mrs. Cullen" Edward said seductively. I smiled at him and wished him the same. We knew we were going to celebrate in our own way but kissing in the closet was good enough for me now.

After five minutes of kissing Edward picked me up- bridal style- and gently laid me on the bed. Both of us knew it would be a very long night. I loved being a vampire and having Edward forever. I was so glad I had chosen this life for myself. When Edward took me over to the bed and sat me down he started to kiss me passionately. It was then both of us blissfully floated off into our small yet perfect piece our forever.

Tell me what you think please! R&R :)


	30. Authors Note

I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story. My only problem is I don't know whose POV to do it from. PM me with some ideas and I'll see what I can come up with.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
